Entwined Souls
by Silverwolv32
Summary: A new student at DWMA, Soul Evans finds himself entranced with a beautifiul pig tailed meister. What happens when they become partners? Read on to find out about their ups and their downs. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1 - The Partnership Begins

**Maka's POV**

"Papa I don't want to!" I said, twisting and wriggling trying to get out of my father's firm grasp on my wrist. "Why can't I just work by myself, without a partner? If I do ever need help, Kid and Black*Star are always there with their weapons to help me. You know how protective Kid is…" My voice trailed off as I was into the Music Room of the DWMA. There was a small open house sort of thing today for Meisters and Weapons who had yet to find a partner. Everyone convened in the Music Room because it was ideal for such an event with so many chairs (used for instrument players).

"Now, find a nice, kind hearted soul to be your partner. I have errands I need to run. I will pick you up at 6pm when the open house ends." Said my father. _Yeah, errands. _I thought to myself. _More like 'single and ready to mingle' with other women. _Ever since mom left us, all he does is sleep around. Wait. 6PM? That's five hours! What am I supposed to do here for five hours?! My father exited to the hallway and I was left to sit here and bumble around like I actually was looking for a partner.

I leaned against the wall and watched everyone carefully, looking at their souls, and trying to figure out their personalities. This open house may be the last thing she wants to be doing, but being stuck here for five hours, she has to do something to keep her occupied seeing as how she didn't have a book. _Let's see, there were supposed to be 34 students to attend the open house, including me. Counting myself, there are only 32. _So why aren't the other two here?

After watching everyone for a while, no one really seemed to 'spark' with my soul. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything but some toast for breakfast, since I'd woken up late. Earlier I saw a few people coming out of the Instrument room with small plates of food. My stomach started to growl again and I decided "what the hell" and squeezed my way through the few groups of people, making my way to the Instrument room.

This room was lined with shelves and cubbies against the walls, some holding instrument cases, and some left empty. In the Band Room itself, the only instruments that were left out were the piano and the drums. In the case of the open house however, the drums had been pushed to the back of the instrument room, and the piano was left out near the back of the Band Room.

There was a small table in the center of the Instrument Room, filled with sandwiches and drinks, and a few cookies. I grabbed a plate from the side of the table and placed a sandwich on my plate. I walked back out to The music room and took a seat against the wall next to the piano.

Eating my sandwich, I started thinking to myself. _Maybe for once, papa is right. Maybe it would be best for me to get a partner. Someone I can train into a death scythe, and I could become as good a meister as my mother was once rumored to be. _I noticed that a lot of people had left, already having found their partners. It had been a little over an hour since Maka had arrived. There were only 18 people left. I finished my sandwich, and tossed my plate into the trash can by my side.

Determined now more than ever to find a partner, I stood up and immediately sat back down. I felt like I had just been blinded with an extremely bright light. _That was weird…_ Even after I regained my senses, I still had that feeling, but it was like a shadow in my mind. I stood up for the second time, and towards the front of the room. The closer I got, the sharper and more intense the feeling was. It was almost too much to bear. After I made way through the leftover 18 people, no wait… I recounted. 19. There were 19 people now. Someone else had entered the room. It was probably one of the two latecomers. I was facing the door that lead to the hallway when the intense feeling became even worse. It was getting worse by the second.

I spun around trying to locate where the sound was coming from. If he'd been any closer, I probably would've bumped into him. A boy around my age with snow white hair, pulled back by a thin black headband was standing in front of me. He was wearing an orange shirt with a smooth black leather jacket over top, left unzipped. He had on dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was smiling and I glanced at his mouth. He had sharp, pointed teeth. And those eyes. Piercing scarlet eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous

**Soul's POV **

"Finally here" I said as I dismounted my orange motorcycle. I ran my fingers through my hair as to get the windblown look out. As I entered the DWMA, I soon realized I had no idea where I was going. I needed to find Lord Death so that I could get enrolled, but I had no idea where his room would be. I walked down what seemed to be the main hall and heard some noise coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like people talking. I decided to ask someone where I could find Lord Death.

I noticed it was some sort of event, and upon entering the room, I was hit with a piercing sensation. Like someone just shined a bright light in my face. _What the hell was that? _I thought to myself. I walked to side of the room and followed the wall the back of the room. A thin girl with light tan hair was sitting by a piano. She looked shocked about something. Her hair was pulled into pig tails and she had beautiful bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She was wearing black boots with white straps and a plaid short skirt with a white shirt and black button down.

Before I could get to her, she got up and walked toward the door. I followed her and I noticed that piercing feeling began to get stronger. She stopped and I stopped behind her. I was about to tap on her shoulder but she instantly spun around, and by the look on her face, she was not expecting me to be there. I realized she was a few inches shorter than me, and she looked to be about my age. After looking me up and down, she stopped and looked at my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Soul Eater Evans. I was wondering if maybe you could tell me where I could find Lord Death?" The feeling began to fade away and I started to notice every little thing about her. From the way her bangs fell on her face to the buttons on her cuffs. "U-uh yeah. Come with me." She led me out into the hallway and we started walking down the hallway. "Are you here for the open house?" she asked me. _Oh so that's what that was… _ "No" I replied. "I'm here to enroll in a class for weapon and meister training."

**Maka's POV**

After walking down the hall a ways, the feeling began to slip away, and I returned to a normal state of mind. _Weapon and meister training? I wonder if he's a weapon. "_My name is Maka by the way. Maka Albarn." We were about halfway to Lord Death's room. "Where's your partner?" I asked, assuming that someone as good looking as him would definitely have a partner. "I don't have a meister." He said. That answered my next question. It's unbelievable that he doesn't have a partner. "Here we are" I said as we arrived at a black door. I knocked the knocker and the door creaked open. "If you'd like I'll wait for you here" I told him. "You don't have to but I'd appreciate it. Thank you." He had the most beautiful eyes. It's like they drew u into his own little world. "No problem. See you in a bit" I said as he entered the door.

**Soul's POV**

I walked through a kind of hallway with red arches and sharp blades, like a guillotine. _Cool guys wait for girls; they don't make girls wait for them. I'm such a dumbass. _As I reached the end of the guillotine archways, I stepped up on a large white, circular platform. There were crosses stuck in the ground all around the platform and in the center of the platform was a large mirror. "Hi howdy!" said a a voice. I turned to see Lord Death. "Hi. I'm Soul Eater Evans. I came here to enroll in a weapon and meister training class." Lord Death studied me carefully.

"Do you want an apartment provided by the DWMA?" He asked me. Seeing as how I didn't have a place to stay, it was my only choice. "Please. I currently have no residence." Lord Death walked over near his mirror. "You will be placed in class crescent moon, you start tomorrow. By the way, do you have a partner?" "No" I said. "Ahhh then maybe you should visit the open house, perhaps you will find a partner just for you." Lord Death said. I thanked him for his time and left quietly.

As I opened the door, I noticed Maka sitting next to the doorway. She stood up and smiled. "So how'd it go?" she asked. "I've been placed in class crescent moon." An excited expression swept across her face. "That's MY class!" she exclaimed. "Maka," I said "do you have a partner?" she looked down towards her feet. "No… but that's why I came to the open house. My father thought that maybe I would find a good weapon to partner with." I heard a tone in her voice when she mentioned her father. _There must not be a good relationship there. _"Maka Abarn." She looked up at me as I said her name.

"Would you like to be my meister?"

"Yes!" her eyes lit up like fireworks. I looked at her face, and took in the happy look in her eyes. She really was a beautiful girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Turn for the Worse

**Maka's POV**

_Could this really be happening? I'm SO happy! I wonder what weapon he changes into, and he so beauti… _"Maka!" my thoughts were cut off by my father's voice. I glanced at the clock in the hallway. It was only 2:30. Why was he here so early? "Why are you here?" I said in a sour tone. "I came to talk to lord death about a mission… Why weren't you in the Band Room? And who the hell is this?" He gestured to Soul.

"Papa this is Soul. He's my partner. I was showing him to Lord Death's Room so that he can enroll. He's new and it turns out he's also in my class." Spirit looked outraged. "When I said find a partner I DIDN'T MEAN ONE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER!" He yelled. Right in my face. "Hey man, watch it. I wouldn't dream of hurting your daughter. Weapons protect their Meisters, they don't harm them. Cool guys like me definitely don't hurt girls."

Soul sounded upset and looked pissed. _Wow. He seems to be protective. _Soul's hand balled into a fist and I stepped between them. I was too busy watching Soul that I didn't notice my father had changed into part of a scythe and was striking at Soul. As soon as I stepped between them I heard Soul yell at me to move.

Too Late. My father's blade sliced through my left side. I fell to my knees as I watched my father stare in awe at what he had just done. Soul was by my side instantly. My vision started to fade. I could see blood everywhere. I heard my name. Then I blacked out.

**Soul's POV**

All I heard was Spirit's nagging all the way down to the infirmary. He kept trying to put the blame on me for what he did, trying to make himself innocent but I think deep down he just didn't want to believe what he had just done. Maka was surprisingly light. Thankfully I seen where the infirmary was on our way to Lord Death's room, I don't think spirit would've helped with finding it.

"What happened?" I heard a voice and footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. A tall thin kid dressed in a black suit with black hair. It had three white stripes running horizontally halfway around his head. "Who are you?" I said. "I'm Maka's friend Death the Kid. Call me Kid. The real question is who are you?"

As I continued walking I told him about how we met and what had happened. We finally reached the infirmary. I set her down on one of the beds and held my hand on her side to try to suppress the bleeding. It was a short cut just above her hip, but it was deep. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her step between us. Or I should've pushed her aside. This is so not cool. _

A man with a large bolt in his head entered the room. He had on a pair of glasses and a stitched together white lab coat. "I'm Dr. Franken Stein. Just call me Stein." He said. I explained what happened and he bandaged Maka's wound. "She will have to stay here for a few days. Spirit go home and get some rest."

Spirit left and Kid went out into the hall and made a phone call. About twenty minutes after he ended the call, a boy with spiky blue hair and girl with long black hair arrived. Both of them were wearing ninja suits.

Kid walked over to the chair next to me. "The one with the blue hair is Black*Star. The girl is his weapon, her name is Tsubaki." Black*Star was shouting. "MAKA YOU HAVE TO PULL THROUGH. THE ALMIGHTY ONE IS HERE WAITING." Tsubaki looked down at the floor. Two girls rushed in. "Oh Maka what have you gotten yourself into." Said the taller of the two. "Liz, take Patti home. I'll be there soon." Kid instructed them. _They must be his weapons._

Black*Star turned to me and grabbed my collar. He was very strong. "Did you do this to her?" He sounded furious. Kid told him what happened, and I explained I was her new partner. Tsubaki said something to Black*Star. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on Maka. She wasn't moving and her breathing was very low. She had already bled through her bandages and Stein was replacing them.

Tsubaki and Black*Star left, and Kid walked them out. "Stein, will she be ok?" he hesitated before answering. "Well. I'm not sure. She has a fighting spirit, but I don't know if she is strong enough to take on an injury like this." _This is all my fault. Come on Maka. We just met, you can't do this to me now. _"Can I stay with her?" "As long as you like." _Good now I can keep a close eye on you. _

Kid and his weapons entered and announced they were leaving. "Bye guys thanks for the help Kid." I was grateful that he introduced us. Who knows what condition Black*Star could've put him in. "You're welcome. If you ever need anything, just call. Come on. Liz, Patti, let's go" They said goodbye and left silently.

All night, Maka stayed still and silent, and I became even more worried. There is something about her I just can't place. It's like I'm over protective of her. He shouldn't feel like this. He has never felt like this about anybody before.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in the chair beside Maka's bed. "Lord Death informed me of your class. I'm excusing you until your meister gets better." Stein was replacing her bandages. I caught a glimpse of her wound and cringed. It looked bad. REALLY bad. "You can excuse me from class because of this? But your just a doctor." I was very confused. "Ah I guess no one told you. I'll be your teacher. Crescent moon is my class."

I stayed by her all day. I fell asleep around noon, and woke up to crash. A lab pan had been knocked off a table by Black*Star who was jumping up and down trying to get Maka to wake up. Clearly he was a good friend. Even if he did act like a goof. I glanced at the clock. Class was over, they must've came straight here. Kid and his weapons came in, followed by Stein. He checked her vitals.

Around five, everyone but Stein and I left. It was quiet the rest of the day.

This was repeated for 3 days.

On the fourth day, it all changed.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Amazing Recovery

**Maka's POV**

Everything was dark. Every now and then, she could hear her friends talking. She couldn't make out words, she could only hear their voices and the changes in their tones. _Is this a dream? _One moment she was in complete darkness, the next, she was laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling.

"S..Soul.." she opened her eyes and seen he was there next to her, asleep. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Why can't I sit up? She tried again but fell back on her bed yelling in pain. "Maka!" Soul immediately woke up. "Stein, she's awake." I looked up and seen Dr. Stein at the foot of my bed. He came over to my side and removed the bandages. I looked down and seen a scar.

"How long have I been out?" Soul looked up at me. "Five days" he said. "I've missed so much school! Stein how much work do I have I'll mak.." Stein cut her off "Don't worry Maka. Based on your condition I'm waving off all school papers and assignments. But I ask that you and Soul attend an extracurricular assignment once you get well." I nodded and so did Soul.

"Tomorrow you will be able to go home. Your wound is healing up very nice. You will have two weeks until you return to class. Knowing you, you'll probably be better sooner than that. So return whenever you feel up to it." I still felt weak, and by the end of the day I was standing up and walking with ease.

After class was over, the whole gang bounded into the infirmary after hearing the good news. "MAKA YOU HAVE SURPASSED UR WOUNDS AS I WILL SOON SURPASS GOD" shouted Black*Star. Tsubaki giggled. "It's good to have you back Maka" Liz was very passionate, but you never wanted to get on her bad side. "YAY Maka!" Patti looked happy to see me.

Kid just about passed out because the bed sheets on the next bed over were uneven. "What's his problem?" Soul asked me. "He has this OCD thing about symmetry. That's why he has two weapons, so that he feels balanced.

I looked at Soul. He wasn't saying much. It looked like he felt left out. "Guys, I know you're all glad I'm back, but I forgot to introduce you to Soul. He's my.." I was cut off yet again, but this time by Kid. "We already know" he said. "Haha yeah," said Patti "he's been by your side since you've been in here. Hasn't even left except for going to the bathroom."

_He cares about me that much? Yeah…we're partners, but we don't even know the first thing about each other…_ Soul blushed, and turned away to hide it.

"Hey Kid, would you mind if Patti and I went out with Maka and Tsubaki for a girls night out?" Liz looked excited. "That would be fun!" Tsubaki chimed in. "Yeah that sounds do-able" Kid smiled as he said that. "How about it Maka?" Patti was nearly begging me. I'd really just rather go home and read, but it's an offer I can't resist. "Sounds like we are gonna have a LOT of fun!" My response made the girls' eyes shine brighter than the sun. Especially Patti's.

We made plans for Friday night. The night before my Birthday. It was Wednesday, so that would give me time to rest. After an hour, everyone left, and Soul and I talked for a while. I told him about my mom and dad and how I hated living with him, and Soul told me about how he grew up without knowing his parents. They dropped him off at a neighbors house, and then they left. I felt sorry for him, and hoped that somehow I could make his life better.

"Two years ago when I was 14, I ran away, and ever since then I've been trying to find Death City to join the DWMA. The year I ran away was the year I found out I was a weapon. I heard rumors of this place and decided to find out if what I heard was true. I was tired of living with them. They didn't care about me. They had a son already. All I did was wash toilets, and do dishes, and clean. I was their slave."

"I'm so sorry Soul. I had no idea… I hope our partnership is a better chapter in your life. Your really nice to me. Why did you stay here the whole time I was out?"

**Soul's POV**

That's a good question… "You're my Meister, it's my job to protect you, and I failed. So I tried to make it up to myself by staying here to make sure no more harm was done to you. I was worried. The whole time you were out, you never moved, and your breathing was really slow, Stein even questioned whether you were going to be ok or not"

_Actually I was worried sick about you…_

**Maka's POV**

"How many times has my father been in?" Soul looked surprised at my question. "He hasn't been in at all." I grabbed my phone. No missed calls. _What the hell? _"This is very unlike my father. Whenever something happens to me he is always all over me 24/7. Come on, we're going to see Lord Death."

**Half an Hour Later…**

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted. "He was holding you back Maka. Your father and Ms. Marie will be switching places. She will now be my weapon and your father is being put in charge of Oceana." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was the best Birthday Present EVER! Yes, I love my father, but like Lord Death said, he was holding me back. A lot.

"So now the house that was your father was residing in will be Ms. Marie's. " Lord Death looked at me. "But… didn't Maka live with her father? So now she has nowhere to stay." Soul was confused and looked at Lord Death for a answer. "We've prepared an apartment for her. Similar to yours Soul."

"Maka can stay with me. Cool guys help out girls in need." I looked at Soul, my mouth wide open. "Are you okay with that Maka?" he seemed perfectly fine with it. _It's not every day a good looking guy like Soul asks you to move in with him._

"Of Course it's okay with me. We will just need to go home and grab my stuff." Lord Death put his hands together. "I have a good feeling about you two. Now off with you, the sooner you get moved in, the sooner you can work on your partnership" We left the Academy and I started down the pathway. I heard a motorcycle close by and was surprised when I turned to find Soul riding towards me.

"You have a bike?" I didn't think of him to be that kind of guy. "Yeah. I know what you're thinking… I don't seem like the kind of guy to own one" _How'd he know? Can he read me that well?... _"But everything you saw inside wasn't actually me. At least it wasn't how I usually am. I wasn't sure who all I would meet so I put on a good attitude. Hop on." He flashed me a sharp toothed grin. "I've never ridden a motorcycle before…"

I got on and wrapped my arms around him. "This should be fun then. Hold on tight." He grinned and took off. "Not that tight" I realized I was squeezing him like a python. "Sorry" I murmured and blushed. It felt good to have him this close to me…

**Soul's POV**

I felt her squeeze my waist. I think I may have some bruises later. "Take a left up here, then it's the first hose on the right" we pulled in the driveway and she hopped off. My back went cold. I didn't realize how warm she was. The house was a two story. It had yellow siding and a black roof. She opened the door with the spare key that was hidden under a rock next to the front porch.

After we made it to her bedroom, she pulled out two travel bags and packed her belongings. I sat in the chair in the corner of her room. A pair of lacey underwear fell out of the pile of clothes she was holding. Just the thought of her in those threw him back in a nose bleed.

He rushed out of her room and found the bathroom. I cleaned up just in time to hear Maka knock on the door. _Ehh not cool Soul.. this is TOTALLY not cool…_ "Soul are you okay?" she sounded worried. That's the last thing I want her to do. "Yeah… j-just a bathroom emergency." I heard her giggle from the other side of the door. _DAMNIT Soul could you be any less cool?_

I flushed the toilet to make it sound convincing and washed my hands for the hell of it. Opening the door, I noticed Maka waiting for me with her bags by the door. I walked over to her and picked up one of the bags. It weighed a ton. "Be careful with that, my books are in there." It sure was heavy. "What, do have the entire school library in there?" She giggled and walked out the door. I followed and shut the door behind me.

Hey guys ^.^ You like? I hope so. Please leave me some reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Also give me some ideas, I might incorporate them into the story. New chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving In

**Soul's POV**

I hopped on the bike and set the bag of books in front of me, and Maka got on the back, putting the bag she had between her body and mine. It wasn't long before we reached the apartment complex. I hadn't even seen my apartment yet since Id spent every night with Maka.

I parked in the back and we headed to the door. Thankfully we were on the first of the four floors of apartments. I unlocked the door and stepped aside. "Ladies first" I said. Maka entered with a curtsy as to mock my smart remark. I shut the door behind me and locked it before setting Maka's bag on the couch.

After checking the apartment out and settling in, I realized I was starving. "Wanna go out for dinner? Seeing as how we don't have any food, and I don't know about you but I really don't feel like shopping or cooking." I slumped down on the couch, waiting for a reply. "Sure, but I need to take a shower first."

I heard the water start running. With nothing better to do, I flipped on the TV. "Ehh, nothings ever on. Nothing good atleast"

I decided to rummage through the cupboards, since the kitchen was the only place I had yet to investigate. While going through the bottom cupboards, I didn't heard the bathroom door open. "Soul?" I heard Maka call my name. I stood up so I could see her. "Oh there u are. I didn't see you. I thought you were gone."Her eyes looked worried.

"Why would I be…" I flew backwards in another nose bleed. I just realized that she had yet to get dressed and was wrapped in a towel. "SOUL! Are you alright?"Laying on the floor, she bent over me to look at my face, making sure I was okay. That made my nose bleed even more.

I forced myself up and went into the bathroom, plugging my nose. "I'm going to take a shower" I said quickly before shutting the door. _DAMN it Soul! Not again! You have got to stop with the nose bleeds! It only makes things worse. _Finally stopping the nosebleed and cleaning up the blood, I decided it may be best to take a shower, just to relax.

**Maka's POV**

What was that all about? He sure is strange. But theres something about him that just makes him so irresistible. _I wonder where we are going for dinner… what to wear….._ I finally decided on a scarlet tank top with lace around the bottom, and rose designs on the front. To match, I selected a short black shirt and a light black jacket. I decided to just wear my regular boots.

I walked out to the living room and started reading a book. No sooner did I open the book, I heard the shower faucet turn off and the bathroom door opened. Steam swept across the carpet and Soul went to his room.

A few minutes later he came out of his room shirtless. I didn't notice. "Maka have you seen my orange shirt?" I picked my head up from my book, annoyed by the interruption until I noticed how muscular he was. "Yeshyratsonerbad" Is all I managed to say. It was supposed to come out "Your shirts on your bags" but I couldn't help stuttering. I tried again, and this time it came out in English. Soul grinned. His eyes flickered. "Thanks Maka" and then he walked back. _I'm such a fool. How could a guy like him ever be with a girl like me._

A few minutes later he came out of his room in blue jeans, a scarlet shirt to match mine, and a tie to give the formal look. He put on his black jacket and we cruised town looking for a nice restaurant.

We finally decided on a small diner, and headed inside. The ride on the bike was a bit lengthy, and it jarred my side. My wound was starting to hurt. We sat down in a booth and ordered. I got spaghetti and Soul ordered salmon. "Salmon? How can you eat that stuff?" I filled my face with a forkful of pasta. "What do you have against salmon?" I peered at his plate and made a face like I just ate something disgusting. We both started laughing.

"Ow" I cringed in pain. Soul stopped laughing. I could tell he was going to ask about it. "It's just all the jars from riding on the bike irritated my cut. It's nothing to worry about." I must not have sounded convincing because he still had that look on his face. "Soul, I'm fine, really I am." He looked down at his plate and began eating. At least he wasn't looking at me like that anymore.

**Soul's POV**

_It's all my fault. Why'd I have to go and screw up like that. All it does is bring her pain I can see it in her beautiful eyes. Oh her eyes are so beautiful. Shut up Soul. This is where you draw the line. But her face is so… _"STOP!" I shouted aloud and Maka looked at me. She looked frightened. Everyone in the diner got quiet.

We finished our dinner in silence, paid the bill, and rode home. Neither of us said anything the whole ride home.

As we entered the apartment, I noticed a change in Maka's breathing. She was becoming short of breath. I led her down the hallway and made sure she got in bed okay. After I heard her light snoring, I left to my own room, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Restless Night

**Maka's POV (That Night)**

I woke up in a chilling sweat, and the room was dark. I screamed out as the pain from falling off the bed finally hit me. I had landed right on my wound. Soul must've heard my scream, because he was already in my doorway.

"What happened?" I couldn't see his face because of the darkness. But he sounded worried. "I must've fallen out of bed, maybe a bad dream. I don't remember dreaming though." Soul walked over to me, picking me up and placing me on the bed. As I laid down, Soul's arm changed into a blade.

"What's that for?" I was confused why he would be in weapon state, there was no danger. He bent down on my wound, and he wouldn't reply to my question. His blade touched my side."Soul, what are you doing?" The moonlight swept through my window, and I could see his silhouette.

His grin looked menacing. It had never frightened me before. He sliced down in a swift motion, reopening my cut and making it even deeper."SOUL STOP!" I screamed at him hoping he would snap out of whatever trance he was in.

I began crying and screaming out in pain. My hands gripped the blankets, and I could see blood start to pour onto the sheets. He continued to cut in the same spot. His blasé glimmering in the moonlight, covered by my blood. "You are nothing but a nuisance to me Maka." He lunged for another cut. I screamed out even louder.

"Maka.." I heard a faint voice in my head. "Maka." It was getting louder. Soul seemed to evaporate into thin air, and my side was left bleeding. I knew I would probably die, I was losing too much blood. The only thing keeping me awake was my anxiety. I began to panic I felt my hands start to shake. I screamed out again, and tried to stop myself from crying but it was no use. "Maka!" I heard the voice once again.

Was it really coming from my head? I twisted my head trying to find someone else in m room. I could feel their presense and it was get stronger and stronger. "MAKA!" this time I heard it was Souls voice. He tone said that he was very scared. My body went limp. I felt my arms get cold.

"So..Soul.." I heard my weak voice call out into the darkness. My hand reached out, using what strength I had left to try and grasp something, anything, but my arm fell to my side. My eyes shut, and my breathing slowed.

**Soul's POV**

I woke up around one in the morning. It was still dark outside. I couldn't remember why I woke up. A scream? No sooner did that cross my mind than Maka screamed. I raced over to her bedroom. Not caring whether she was decent or not, I busted through her door. She was writhing on the bed, it looked like she was in extreme pain.

Her screams kept coming. Like something was hurting her continuously. "Maka wake up!" I loomed over her. She kept squirming and moving around. Her hand kept hitting her side, where her wound was._ She's hurting herself? What's causing that? She's going to be seriously injured if I don't stop her! _"MAKA!"

She started hitting her side harder. I grabbed her hand to stop her but she was squirming so much it was no use. I'd have to hold her wrist so hard it would leave bruises.

"MAKA FOR DEATHS SAKE WAKE UP!" I screamed, not knowing whether it got through to her. She stopped moving and I grabbed her hand, just in case she started up again. I felt her arm go limp. Her hand went cold. "Maka no! Wake up! You have to wake up!"Her breathing slowed. My panicked breath got heavier and faster.

My heart skipped a beat. "…Maka?" No reply. _She can't be dead. _I looked down and squeezed her hand. "Soul?" her voice was weak. She sat up and looked at me. "Soul are you okay?" I looked away, then turned back to Maka. "NO I'M NOT OKAY. YOU WERE SCREAMING AND CRYING AND I THOUGHT YOU DIED AND..DAMNIT MAKA DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" She leaned over and hugged me tight.

I heard her wince in pain but she kept on hugging me. "Maka, not cool" I grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her away from me. "Soul, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." She looked down. "You didn't scare me, I was just worried. Cool guys don't get scared." She giggled.

"What did you dream about that made you scream like that.?" I could see the tears drying on her face in the moonlight. "I fell off my bed, and landed on my wound. I screamed out and you rushed over and put me on the bed. Then you turned your arm into a scythe and started slicing at my wound. It got deeper and deeper, then you were gone, and I was left to bleed to death. "

She looked at her side. I noticed the look on her face, she looked hurt. "Maka, I would never, never even think about hurting you! I hope you know that." She looked up at me and smiled. "I know. What scares me though is why would that thought of you hurting me, ever cross my mind."

**Maka's POV**

"Maka, you should go back to sleep. Your gonna need your rest." Soul got up and squeezed my hand once more before starting for the door. "Soul." I tried to stop him from leaving. He stopped and looked at me over is shoulder. "Yeah?" his voice sounded tired. I blushed and said in a rushed voice; "Would you mind staying in here with me? In case it happens again you can wake me up right away."

"Sure" he replied in a cool voice. He exited the room and came back with a blanket and a chair from the dining room. _That's not what I meant, but I guess it will still do the part. _"You don't have to sleep in the chair. I can move over if you want." After settling himself in the chair, he looked over at me.

"Nah Maka, I don't want you falling out of the bed for real." He grinned and shut his eyes. Before long I heard his soft snore. _Oh well, it was worth a try, and you could've just wrapped your arms around me… _Before long my eyes got heavy, and I looked over at Soul who was already in a deep sleep. "Thank you." I whispered, then fell fast asleep for the second time that night.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Long Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Soul's POV**

I woke up and found Maka's bed empty. Why was in her room? _Oh yeah.._ As I recalled the events of the night, I heard some noise out in the kitchen. I threw my blanket on my bed and hauled the chair back out to the dining room.

"Morning" I said as I watched Maka cook some eggs. "Good Morning" she said with a giggle. She placed the eggs on a plate with some toast and bacon. "I was wondering if you were ever going to get up" She put what was left in the pan on a separate plate and we ate in silence.

"So, what shall we do today my meister?" The way I asked made Maka smile. I loved her beautiful smile. "I don't know. Maybe we should rent a movie or something." I finished my breakfast and rinsed my plate. Maka finished and brought her plate to me. I did dishes while Maka sat down on the couch.

"Sounds like a good idea" I said as I sat down next to my meister.

**A while later after cruising town and Renting a movie along with picking some food up for dinner…**

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Maka was starting to unload groceries. "Alright I'll start dinner then" she said absent mindedly as she pulled out some pans. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, stripped down, and let the water run over me.

**Maka's POV**

I heard the shower turn on and put the vegetables and beef chunks into the crock pot. "Should be done in time for dinner" It was still early. I sat down on the couch and starting reading. I didn't even get to read one sentence before I heard a knock on the door.

Annoyed, I put my book down and answered the door. "BE HOLD, THE GUEST OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star shouted as he ran past me into the living room. "HI Maka!" Tsubaki embraced me in a big hug/ "It's good to see you recovering so well."

I led her inside and started to shut the door. "Hey wait up!" an eager Liz slipped in before I could completely shut the door. Patti was giggling as she pushed Kid through the door. "He had an episode because one of the stepping stones outside was off center." Liz explained.

I walked to the door of the bathroom and heard the shower turn off. I knocked on the door. He opened it. Shirtless again… _Damn, pull yourself together Maka. _"We have comp.." I started to say then Black*Star pushed past me. "SOUL GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUDDY!" Soul backed up and ran into the sink startled by Black*Stars entrance.

"Black*Star, you sure do know how to make an entrance." Soul said as he headed down the hall to his bedroom. "HAHA I THINK YOU AND I WILL BE GOOD FRIENDS. HE ALREADY KNOWS HOW AWESOME I AM!"

Tsubaki giggled and sat down next to Kid who had composed himself. "I can't WAIT for tomorrow!" Patti sounded excited. "Yeah me either!" said both Liz and Tsubaki in unison. "What's going on tomorrow?" I was confused.

"Don't you remember? You and the girls are going out to celebrate your good health!" Kid looked at me surprised I didn't remember. "Oh yeah. Sorry just with my father and moving… its been a busy few days." I looked over at Soul who had emerged from his bedroom wearing his thin black headband and ruffed hair.

His track jacket and blue jeans made him look like any average highschooler. "Hey Soul? Black*Star and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to have a guys night out tomorrow since the girls will be gone. That way we can get to know each other better." Soul grinned his toothy grin. "Sounds like fun" He sat down in the dining room chair next to Black*Star.

"So. Seeing as how you all just barged in, would you like to stay for dinner?" I giggled. "TSUBAKI AND I ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO STAY. I'M STARVING" Tsubaki smiled. I sat down next her. "Well Liz, Patti and I have some things we need…" he was cut off by Liz. "Oh come on Kid, you need to relax a bit. You've been having a lot of episodes lately."

"Yeah!" Patti giggled. Kid thought for a moment. "What the hell. We will stay." I looked over to Soul. "Is that alright with you? It is YOUR apartment after all." He stood up and stretched. "I'm cool with that."

"SO WHAT"S FOR DINNER?" Black*Star started drooling.

**A while after Dinner…**

"Bye Kid!" he flew off on his skateboards with Liz and Patti in their pistol forms. "Bye guys, thanks for dinner!" I shut the door and turned to my friends. Black*Star was asleep on the couch with a full stomach. Tsubaki and Soul were talking about Black*Star and I decided to join them.

"Kid and his weapons, along with Black*Star and I are going to Berlin on Saturday." _That means they're going to miss my birthday._ "If I was feeling better I would definitely go with you." They looked at my side where I was cut. Tsubaki looked like she felt sorry for me.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was before though." Tsubaki smiled at me. "I better go wake up Black*Star so we can go." Soul stood up. "You're welcome to stay for the night." He surprised me with that kind gesture. "No we need to go home. I have to do a few things before tomorrow." She woke up Black*Star and they said their goodbyes and went home.

**Soul's POV**

"Well so much for the movie" Maka said as she came out from her bedroom in pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt. "Who said we can't watch it?" I looked at Maka who smiled. "I don't know I just figured you may want to go to bed. You look pretty tired.

"I'm awake enough for a movie. Come on. Let's relax." I turned the TV on and put in the movie. It was about three people stranded on an island who got taken captive by natives. They escape and make it back to the main land. I liked it but I got the notion that Maka didn't quite care for it. She kept fidgeting on the couch next to me.

After the movie I changed into my pajamas. It was hot so I didn't put on a shirt and I opened a few windows. I walked back into the living room and noticed Maka was in the bathroom. I put the movie back in its case and set it on the counter to return tomorrow. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Kid and Black*Star seem like they would be a lot of fun.

Well, Black*Star seemed like fun. I'm not so sure about Kid… Maka came out of the bathroom. She looked surprised that I didn't have a shirt on. _I hope I'm not making her uncomfortable… _She walked back to her room and came back with a book and a pencil. She sat down on the couch and started writing in the little book.

_A diary? I didn't know she had one of those. I wonder if she's written anything about me? _"What's that?" I was curious if she would tell me anything. "It's a journal I've been keeping." She seemed occupied so I didn't ask any more questions.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I think I have a big day in store tomorrow." I grinned and stretched. She looked up, not at my face, but at my chest. I grinned even more. She looked at me right in the eyes. "G-goodnight S-soul" _I think I made a good impression. Ehh, don't get ahead of yourself Soul. _"Night Maka," I said and turned towards my room. Smiling the whole way there.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shopping

**Maka's POV**

Journal: _Soul certainly know how to tease a girl. Tonight he came out shirtless since it's a hot night. He's so muscular, and so kind hearted. The way he watched over me last night, he's very protective. His beautiful scarlet eyes just burn right to the heart of my soul._

_I still wonder why he would ever choose a partner like me. There are plenty of other good-looking girls that I'm sure would be more than happy to be his partner. Oh, well. I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. I am tired, so I'm going to hit the hay._

I closed my journal and made sure the door was locked, then I turned off all the lights and headed to bed.

**The next morning…**

I woke up to a hand pressed firmly to my mouth as to muffle any noises I dared to make. Liz pressed her finger to lips to tell me to be quiet. She removed her hand. "What are you guys doing here? How'd you get in? I made sure the door was locked before I went to bed." I whispered.

Tsubaki was at the end of my bed and Liz was to my left while Patti was looking out the window. "Well…" Liz scratched the back of her head as she hesitated. "Liz and I learned how to pick locks when we lived on the streets." I looked at Tsubaki and she shrugged. I smiled and grabbed some clothes. "I'll go change in bathroom. Stay In here"

They nodded and I headed out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind me. I opened Soul's bedroom door and checked on him. He was still asleep, breathing deeply and softly snoring. I shut the door and headed to the bathroom. After I finished getting changed I walked out to the living room and noticed I left my journal on the counter.

It was wide open. I thought I closed it… On the dining room table, I noticed a note. It was Tsubaki's handwriting. _Sorry for the inconvenience Soul, but we kidnapped your Meister. Black*Star and Kid will be here around noon to pick you up! Signed Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti._ I laughed softly and headed back to my room. I gestured for the girls to come out and we left.

We got in Tsubaki's car and headed out for breakfast. "SOOOoo.." said Tsubaki in a playful tone. "His eyes burn right to the heart of your soul?" The three girls giggled. I blushed and felt my face get as red as a tomato. Anger started to build up inside me.

"YOU GUYS I CAN' BELIEVE YOU READ MY JOURNAL!" They all started laughing. We pulled into the diner that Soul and I had gone to. "I suppose you read about us going here too?" I looked down at my feet as I got out of the car. "What?!" _maybe they didn't read that… uh oh. _

We went inside and had breakfast. I told them about the other night when we came here for dinner, and about the night I had a bad dream. They were giggling and smiling the whole time. "Well…. We have a surprise for you Maka."

I was curious and begged them to tell me the whole way to the Outlets. After we got out of the car, Liz explained. "Since we are going to be gone for your birthday tomorrow, we all pitched in and we are going to take you dress shopping. Don't worry about prices, we've seen the dress you wear to every school dance, and every party. It's beginning to get worn."

"You guys are great you know that?" we headed inside and began looking around. I tried on a few dresses, but I didn't find any that I liked. We were getting ready to go to another outlet when something caught my eye. A long black dress with blood red designs on the front that wove around the back and swirled all the way down the floor.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I stepped out of the changing room and the girls stared at me in awe. "You… Look… Beautiful…" Tsubaki was looking me up and down. I spun in a circle and the bottom of the dress spun outwards. "So Pretty!" said Patti. I settled on that dress and I got a pair of black heels and Deep red ribbons that matched the pattern for my hair.

We went to Kid's house and Patti presented me with a little gray box. I opened it and found a silver death skull necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. I put on the dress and shoes, and tied up my hair with the ribbons. Patti put the necklace on me. I stepped out of the bathroom and pretended like I was dancing.

The girls and I laughed, then I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. By now it was 6 and time to go home.

**Soul's POV**

I woke up around ten. I walked out to the dining room only to find a quiet kitchen and a not on the table. "Kidnapped Maka? Ehh not cool…" I got in the shower and got dressed. Kid and Black*Star arrived around 11:30 "Soul? Can you keep a secret?" I stared Kid right in the eyes. "Of course I can!"

Black*Star grinned and looked at Kid. "We aren't really going to Berlin tomorrow. Because it's Maka's birthday, and considering the circumstances of her recovery, we decided to throw her a surprise Birthday Party." _Why didn't I think of that? _"I'm totally in on this. Where's it gonna be?" Black*Star jumped up "YAHOOOO!" he shouted.

"it'll be at my place tomorrow at 6pm. Do you have a tux? It's a formal party. The girls took Maka out to get a new dress as a birthday gift. Her old one is getting worn." _That was nice of them… _"No, unfortunately I don't have a tux. Sorry." Kid closed his eyes and smiled. "Then I guess we are going shopping. Don't worry, it's on me."

We headed to the Outlets and made sure to stay away from the dress shops. I already had a shirt and tie all I needed were some nice pants and a jacket. It didn't take long to find some. We stopped at a restaurant and got some lunch. We talked and I got to know them a lot better. We were there for about 3 hours, and by the time they dropped me off, it was about 7:30

"6 pm tomorrow" Kid reminded me. "Don't be late. Just tell her you're taking her to a nice restaurant for dinner, and that she should wear her new dress. Don't tell her you got a tux! Bye!"They drove off and I headed inside to find Maka awaiting my return.

"So how was your date with the girls?" I played it cool, and didn't give her the slightest hint. "Really well. They took me to the Outlets and they all pitched in to get me a new dress. It was really nice of them, since my old one is getting pretty worn." She giggled and sat down on the couch. I took my tux into my room.

"What's that?" _Shit. Not even home twenty minutes and you've already blown it. _"I got a couple new shirts while we were at the Outlets. Kid wanted to pick up Liz and Patti a death ring, and I remembered I needed some shirts, so I picked a couple up." _Phew. Nice save. _"Oh cool" Maka picked up her book and started to read.

I changed into some baggy sweats and an old t-shirt. I came out and noticed that Maka was taking a shower. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. I started watching some random show. I noticed a small book on the table next to the couch. I picked it up and noticed it was her journal. _Come on, cool guys don't go through girls journals… _

"Hey Soul? Can I borrow one of your night shirts all mine are dirty…" I didn't hear the shower turn off, or the bathroom door open since I was watching TV. I was about to put her journal back, but it was too late. "What do you hav.. WERE YOU READING MY JOURNAL?! SOUL THAT'S PRIVATE! MAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA…." She ripped it from my hands. "CHOP!"

I was hit in the head with the small book and was left sitting on the floor holding my head. Apparently she wore one of her dirty shirts, because she took her book and stormed off to her room. I didn't see her for the rest of the night. _Nice job. She really hates you now. Smooth. REAL smooth. SOO not cool… _ I went to bed after shutting things off, and fell asleep worried about what was to come tomorrow…

Hey guys! Please leave some reviews so I know how I'm doing! Thanks ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprise!

**Soul's POV**

I woke up disappointingly early. Too early. I stood up with a grumble and headed out to the kitchen. _Maybe making breakfast-in-bed will earn me some brownie points with Maka… _I cooked some pancakes, and made some sausage. I knocked on Maka's bedroom door. No response. I slowly opened the door. I set down the tray of food on the ground and sat on the bed next to Maka.

"Maka…" She wiggled a little and her eyes slowly opened. "What do YOU want?" She sounded pissed. "I made you some breakfast." I picked up the tray and placed it on my lap. "I'm not hungry." She rolled over. _Ouch…._ "Fine. Suit yourself. More for me." I was upset and left her to herself.

**Maka's POV**

Who does he think he is? Going through my journal like that… I didn't think he would be that kind of guy. I dressed myself in a black skirt, shorter than normal. Just to tease him. A matching tight white shirt, and a black vest, along with my normal button down.

I stepped out of my room and walked into the bathroom. I put my hair into two braids and made myself some breakfast. Soul must've been in his room changing. I sat down on the couch and picked up my book. _What a wonderful way to start out my birthday… _I heard Soul's bedroom door open. I didn't bother taking my eyes off my book.

"Maka, I'm sorry." I heard Soul walking towards me. I kept reading. "I only picked it up to see what book it was. I thought it was one of your reading books, and I was bored of watching TV so I was going read the back of it until I seen it was your journal. I was about to put it back when you came up behind me. I truly am sorry."

I could hear in his voice that he really was sorry. Now I felt like shit. I marked my page and put my book on the side table. I stood up and looked him in the eye. I could tell he was telling the truth. "No Soul, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Besides. You're my partner, so I really shouldn't hide things from you."

Soul looked shocked at my response. He looked at his feet and must've just noticed my skirt because he flew back in a nose bleed. I pulled my skirt down a little so it was a bit longer. I grabbed some napkins and handed them to Soul to plug his nose. I giggled and laughed, though Soul didn't think it was funny.

We sat around for most of the afternoon, and watched TV. We talked a little about Kid and Black*Star and their weapons. "I wonder how their doing in Berlin?" I said, thinking aloud. I didn't expect an answer. "I'm sure their kicking some ass, but not as much as we could be" Soul grinned at me and I smiled back at him.

**Soul's POV**

"I have an idea" It was almost four, so I figured we better start getting ready. Maka looked at me from the other end of the couch. "What do you say we go out to dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant to celebrate your Birthday. You can even try out your new dress."

Maka smiled from ear to ear. _She's so beautiful…. Her eyes sparkle like stars…_ I snapped out of it. _Damn it Soul, stop thinking about her like that. She's your meister, most definitely not your girlfriend… _"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready, and I'll pick out something to wear." She got up and hurried to the bathroom.

She was as giddy as a school girl. _Man this party is going to blow her away. I can't wait to see her smile then…_

After a while, Maka emerged from the bathroom. I hopped in and took a quick shower. When I got out, Maka's door was still shut. _Women take forever to get ready…. _I went to my room and got dressed in a deep red shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and a black overcoat. I decided not to pull my hair back in a head band.

I walked out into the Living room and flung back in the worst nose bleed I'd ever had. Maka looked absolutely stunning. She rushed over to me with more napkins. "So I take it I look alright?" She questioned me as she helped me up._ Believe me you look MORE than alright. _"Y-You look great." It was all I could do to hold back another nose bleed.

It was already 5:45 and it took ten minutes to get to Kid's house. The necklace around her neck went beautifully with her dress. And the red and black combination made her face stand out beautifully. "Ready to go?" she nodded and we got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around my waste, and I could feel that she was more comfortable around me.

We pulled into Kid's driveway right on time. I lifted Maka off the back of the bike. "What are we doing here? Kid's not even home. I thought we were going out for dinner?" Maka started riddling me with questions. I just grinned and led her inside. Everyone turned towards us as we entered and said "Surprise!"

Maka just looked up at me and tears formed in her eyes from her happiness. She gave me a big hug right in front of everyone. _This is going to go over great….Not cool… Not cool AT ALL. _Tsubaki and the sisters began giggling, and the guys just stared in awe. I wasn't sure if it was because of the hug, or if it was because of Maka's appearance…

There were a lot of people here I didn't know. They must be my soon-to-be classmates. Maka introduced me as her weapon and I got to know a few people. They congratulated her on her recovery and finding a partner. After a while, I decided to hang around with Kid and Black*Star and let Maka be on her own for a while.

"SOOOOOO" Black*Star said inquiringly. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?" Obviously he meant the hug. Kid looked at me for an answer too. He looked a little jealous, and wasn't really saying much. "I think she just got a little over excited with everything. That's all" Black*Star grinned. Something was up. "Well I don't know if its just because you're her partner or what, but I've seen her pretty happy before, and you're the first one she's ever hugged as a result of it." Kid was upset about something. Black*Star sensed it too. _What the hell is his problem? Does he like Maka too?_


	9. Chapter 9 - An Unexpected Dance

**Maka's POV**

Tsubaki and Liz and Patti crowded me almost all night. "So how was it? The hug I mean. Have you told him yet? Do you think he likes you like that?" I was drowned with millions of questions. We went into Patti's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"The hug was nice for me, but he immediately tensed up. No I haven't told him and I'm not sure if I will. I don't think feels the same way about me." I frowned at that last part. The girls were smiling. They loved love. "Well I guess we will just have to find out about that last part." Liz looked at me with a mischievous grin.

The girls and I watched Soul from a distance for the rest of the night. A lot of girls were hitting on him, it was all I could do to not run over there and kill each one. Liz had to hold me back one time because I went nuts when one of them touched his shoulder.

I was surprised though. He shrugged each one off like it was no big deal. About half way through the party, a girl walked up to Kid. Liz looked envious. I walked over to Tsubaki and whispered in her ear. "Look at Liz, she's watching Kid and that girl like a hawk. It doesn't seem like I'm the only one who's got the hots for their partner."

Tsubaki laughed at what I said. The longer the girl kept talking to Kid, the more angered Liz got. We took her into the next room and talked about her feelings towards Kid. It was no surprise. She admitted to liking him. When we walked back out to where most of everyone was, I heard music start to play.

It was an upbeat song and my friends asked me to dance, but dancing wasn't really my thing, so I made the excuse of my side hurting and leaned against the wall, watching them have fun.

**Soul's POV**

I pulled Black*Star aside. "What's his problem?" Black*Star looked confused. "Whose?" this was the first time I heard him talk in a regular voice. "Kid of course" I was irritated that he didn't notice. "What do you mean? He's acting his normal self. A little protective over your Meister are we?" He chuckled and strode off towards the food tray.

I decided to approach Kid about it straight-forward. "Hey Kid, you seem a little off tonight." Kid glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure. I started having these odd feelings about Liz… You know, she is turning out to be quite the fine young woman."

_You've got to be kidding right? He's falling for Liz? _"You like Liz?" I hoped I wasn't pushing him over the edge with that question. He sighed and hesitated before turning to look at me. "It seems that way." I laughed under my breath. "Well, since you told me that, I think it's only fair that I, being the cool guy that I am, tell you how I feel about Maka."

"YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR MAKA?!" Black*Star shouted at the top of his lungs. I looked across the room at Maka. Thankfully it looked like she didn't hear. I blushed and nodded. Kid and Black*Star both dropped their jaws, almost hitting the floor. "You have to tell her sooner or later." Kid composed himself and fixed his bangs. "As do you" I replied, and he looked down at his shoes.

_Well, what better time to tell her then her Birthday? _"I'll be back in a few minutes." A slow song came on, which opened an opportunity for me to talk to her. "May I have this dance?" I said as I approached her, and I stretched out my hand, waiting for her to take it. She blushed beet red.

"Sorry Soul, but when it comes to dancing, I'm a complete klutz." She looked up at me with her big bright emerald eyes. I caught a wiff of her perfume. It was intoxicating. "Just stand on my feet then." I dragged her onto the dance floor and lifted her up on my feet. "Maka?" she lifted her head from where it was resting on my chest.

"I have to tell you something" My heart started pounding out of my chest.

**Maka's POV**

_Oh no, what's he going to say? _I started to freak out and glanced over at Tsubaki and the sisters. All three were watching and smiling at us. I looked up at him. I could tell he was nervous which made my heart race.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were different from the other girls. You didn't cling to me and try to get my attention. If anything I tried to get yours." I felt the blood run to my cheeks. "Maka, I like you more than a friend. I'd like to know if you feel the same."

I felt my heart beat even faster. "Soul Evans, I feel EXACTLY the same way." He leaned in closer to me. Catching me off guard, he stole a sweet, full kiss off my lips. I stepped off his feet. "I'll be back don't worry, I need to use the restroom." I left for Patti's bedroom and motioned for the giddy girls to follow.

"Did I see him kiss you?" Tsubaki asked. It was hard to understand her with all her giggling. "He walked over and asked me to dance, and since I'm a klutz, he let me stand on his feet. Then he told me that I was different from all the other girls, and that he had tried to get my attention, then he told me he liked me and asked me if I felt the same."

"And? What'd you say?" Liz asked me. Patti was practically bouncing up and down. " I said 'Soul Evans, I feel EXACTLY the same way.' Then he kissed me full on the lips. I told him I had to go to the bathroom. But really that was just an excuse to tell you guys what happened."

"Well you better get back out there lovebird. Don't keep him waiting." Patti shoved me out the door and I found Soul waiting for me next to the door. "So? How was your trip to the bathroom?" He grinned and led me over to Kid and Black*Star.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Unexpected Response

**Soul's POV**

I was surprised she took the matter calmly. At least it looked like she took it calmly. I was even more surprised at Maka's response. "Soul Evans, I feel EXACTLY the same way…" her words echoed in the depths of my brain. I watched her and her friends enter the same room, so she obviously wasn't going to the restroom. I waited next to the door she entered.

When she came out of the room she looked a little flustered. As we walked across the room to Kid and Black*Star, I could feel the energy tense between us. I pulled her aside and looked at her, confused. "Soul, it's fine that we like each other and all… But just a tip for your future love life; don't go around kissing girls as soon as you find out you like each other."

_Ehhh now you've done it Soul. Don't ruin the relationship you already have. _"Sorry Maka. The moment just kind of took me over." _SHUT UP you idiot! Stop making excuses or your gonna end up with a sore head! _She looked up at me, her mouth smiling, but her eyes were like daggers. She was clearly not happy.

After easing her up a bit, we continued for Kid and Black*Star, and noticed their weapons already by their sides. Another slow song came on, but I decided to sit this one out, based on Maka's mood._ What made her so upset anyways? Doesn't she like me back in the same way? I swear women are never happy… _I rolled my eyes.

After chatting with a few more people, we said our goodbyes. We rode home and slipped into our pjs. "Maka will you please tell me what's wrong?" She wouldn't even sit on the couch with me. Instead she sat on a chair in the dining room, reading one of her books. She put her book down, and with a sad look on her face, sat down beside me.

"You didn't do anything wrong Soul, I just never told you that I promised myself I would never fall in love. After my father and mother divorced, he slept around with every girl in town. I was afraid that if I ever had feelings for a guy, that they would just screw me over, like my father did to so many woman. So made a promise to myself I wouldn't let that happen."

_I could tell this was going to be a touchy subject for her… _"Soul we've only known each other for a few days. When you kissed me I assumed you were going to be just like my father, making a move that soon." _Shit… _"But for some odd reason, I think you're different. Let's just take things slow ok? I don't want to rush into something like this."

_Well I can definitely understand why… _I thought about it for a few minutes. I nodded, decided to go to bed. "Well I'm going to head off." I remembered the dream she had the other night. _I hope these memories of her father don't bring on another nightmare. _"Happy 15th Birthday Maka," I said and ruffed her hair as I started off to my bedroom.

I was immediately greeted with a heavy book to the top of the head. "Another tip:" I heard her say as I laid on the floor holding my head. "Never mess with a girl's hair. Goodnight" I heard her giggle, and I left the room with a sore head.

**Maka's POV**

I went to bed shortly after Soul, and couldn't sleep. My mind too focused on everything that had happened. Sure… I might have enjoyed the kiss a little, but he had no right. _He didn't know how you'd react. Stop blaming him, it's your own fault. _I decided to wake up early, and make a nice breakfast for Soul. I'll apologize and hopefully he will forgive me for being such an ass.

Finally happy with my thoughts. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning…**

I woke up from the knock on my door. "Oi, Maka, you alive in there?" I glanced at my clock. _So much for waking up early and making breakfast… _"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" I said loudly, so Soul could hear me through the door. It was already a little after noon.

I quickly dressed, putting on some blue jean shorts and a thin black tee. I put hair in pig tails and walked out to find a sandwich waiting for me. "Thanks" I said and took a bite as I sat down."Soul I'm sorry for being so upset with you last night. I just don't like making mistakes."

He looked at me and frowned. "People have to make mistakes, it's how they learn. You don't have to keep apologizing. I forgive you" He began to smile. "Thanks Soul." I finished my sandwich and threw away the napkin it was on. "He, no problem, forgiving is just something a cool guy like me does." He grinned and I giggled.

**Soul's POV**

I was glad everything was back to normal with us. I really thought I was going to be in the doghouse for a while. "I think we're going to start school tomorrow." This was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. I knew it was going to be soon, but not this soon. "Well, at least I've already met Black*Star and Kid, so I can hang out with them when I get tired of you."

I smirked but Maka answered me with an evil glare. _No Mak a chop, No Maka chop, No Maka chop. _I pleaded over and over again, silently in my head. Thankfully all I got was her glare. "You better watch it, Soul Eater. Just because you're my partner does not mean you can push me around." I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not until she grinned.

"Well, okay then." It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and later in the evening, Maka got a call from Tsubaki. After talking for a few minutes, she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. "They want us to come over for dinner."Maka turned and looked at me. "Sounds good to me, I'm starving" I said, and watched her tighten her pig tails.

"Well I guess we are in for an action packed night." I was confused at her comment, and headed out the door. We rode off on the bike, Maka giving me directions. They weren't too far away, so it didn't take long to get there. It wasn't action packed at all. To my surprise, even with Black*Star around, it was a very quiet dinner.

After Maka and I helped clean off the table, Black*Star stretched, and then grinned. "Alright Maka, let's head outside." The four of us went to the backyard. It was dusk, and the sun was setting, leaving a beautiful purple color to the sky. "Maka Albarn," Black*Star started to say, "I challenge you to an official fight." My eyes widened.

_She hadn't even seen me in weapon form yet! Let alone matching wavelengths! _I could tell if we were going to win this fight, it would be by sheer luck. Tsubaki glared at Black*Star. "BLACK*STAR THEY HAVEN'T EVEN MATCHED WAVELENGTHS YET. A FIGHT IS FINE, BUT AN OFFICIAL FIGHT? THEY HAVEN'T EVEN LEARNED ANY ATTACKS YET! WE'RE GOING TO KILL THEM ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I could tell Maka was scared. I was her first partner, she'd never fought before, and neither had I. "Hey." I said to Maka. Tsubaki and Black*Star were yelling at each other. "The fight has started and they're just arguing, leaving us an open attack." She nodded and I changed into my scythe form. I felt Maka's hands grip tight around my staff.

Tsubaki and Black*Star didn't even notice. I felt our wavelengths match, and Maka must've too, because she charged at Black*Star. He didn't see us until it was too late for him to react. Maka brought me down and I sliced across his chest. He flew backward. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki ran to his side. Since this was an official fight, we had to fight until one of us couldn't fight anymore. Which gives Black*Star the upper hand in many ways

Black*Star stood up, Maka hit him hard enough in the right spot, so he was wounded pretty bad. Tsubaki changed into a shuriken, and Black*Star threw her towards us with amazing power. Maka bounded out of the way and charged at Black*Star again. This time he seen her coming, and shoved his fist into her back, channeling his wavelength into her.

Because of her weak state with the wound on her side, the move had an amazing effect, and she couldn't stand back up, causing us to lose, and an easy win for Black*Star. "YAHOO" he shouted. I changed back to human form and crouched down beside Maka. "I see what you mean by action packed" I grinned and helped her up. She was a little shaken, but was back to normal in a little while.

After listening to Black*Star's ranting about how great and powerful he was, we left for home, as it was getting late, and we both had school in the morning. We both went to bed as soon as we got home. I fell into a deep sleep. It had been a busy night.


	11. Chapter 11 - Witch Hunter

**Soul's POV**

I was enveloped with darkness, a sour smell lingered in the air. I was standing in the middle of the woods, and I could hear something creeping through the forest. "Good Morning Soul!" I found a cheerful Maka smiling in my doorway. _It was just a dream…_

"Come on," Maka groaned. "Hurry up and get ready, or we'll be late for your first day of class!" I could see she was already dressed in a white shirt, with a black vest and green tie. Her plaid skirt came to the middle of her thighs. She must've cleaned off her boots from the night before, because they didn't look very dirty from the fight.

As she exited my room, her long black overcoat flowed behind her. I shut the door and got dressed. By the time I was done, Maka had finished her breakfast, and set a plate down in front of me. I inhaled the small stack of golden brown pancakes. After I cleaned off my plate, I noticed Maka waiting for me by the door. _I never knew that someone could like school so much…_

Maka led me out, and I shut and locked the door behind me. We hopped on the bike and rode off towards the school.

**Maka's POV **

I was so eager for class to start. I missed the feeling of constantly studying, and using my brain. Though these past few days were relaxing, I felt my brain start to rot. I placed my books in my locker, and showed Soul around a bit. We entered our classroom about half an hour early. I wanted to talk to Stein about the extracurricular missions he had been talking about.

"Well there are three that I would like you two to take care of. One is here in Death City. The other two are in Europe. Paris, France and Madrid Spain. As soon as you feel prepped enough, you will head out." I nodded and Soul looked bored.

We headed up and took a seat, waiting for class to start. It was the perfect time to come back, because today was the start of a new term. Today's class consisted of making groups of three pairs, and learning new techniques. You would battle against the other two pairs, each of you using your technique, and learning to control it.

_Oh no… that requires soul resonance… this will be a first for us. _Each pair arrived one by one. Every, and I mean EVERY single girl that walked through that door, purposely walked in front of Soul, then continuing to their seats. I watched as Soul ignored them, and he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.

Finally, Black*Star and Tsubaki came in. "HEY GUYS!" Black*Star jumped up and waved. He took a seat on the other side of Soul, and Tsubaki sat on the other side of me. Soul opened one eye to see who was sitting next to him. Black*Star must've surprised him, because he lost his balance and fell backwards in the chair.

The three of us laughed, and Soul got back up with a grumble. It was nearly eight, almost time for class to start, when Kid, Liz, and Patti walked in. Kid waved to us from below, then started to climb the stairs to where we were sitting. He took his place next to Black*Star, and Liz and Patti sat down next to Tsubaki.

"So what happened after the party?" yet again I was riddled with more questions. "Nothing really. I was upset with Soul, because of the problems I had with my father." They all nodded as they understood my purpose for being upset. "We worked things out though. We aren't going to start anything, at least not yet."

I was tired of the gossip. That's all these three ever wanted to do. _Can't just one thing be private? _

**Soul's POV**

Black*Star and Kid kept asking me how things went with Maka. _They didn't see me kiss her… Did they? _I told them about how she got upset. They seemed to understand about her father. "She just wants to stay friends for now." Black*Star grinned. "For NOW…" just then the bell rang, and class had officially begun.

"Alright. Now, before we get started, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Soul Evans." He gestured towards me and I slumped down in my seat, noticing how every girl turned to look at me. _Thanks Stein… This is so not cool… _"Today each pair will be partnering up with two others. Each pair will learn a new fighting technique, and practice with the others."

Sounded pretty cool. I looked over at Kid and Black*Star, guaranteeing who would be in my group. They nodded and Stein continued. "Since this is such a large project, it requires a lot of space. So. Everyone head out to the battlegrounds."

I turned to Maka who was starting to stand up. "What are the battle grounds?" It sounded pretty cool. "It's a large forest behind the school that we practice large projects like this in." I grinned and followed her outside. We got together with Kid and Black*Star. I changed to my scythe form, and felt Maka spin me around in the air before settling into her fighting stance.

I felt my blade cut a few leaves off some low hanging branches. Stein took his time, walking around to each pair, showing and explain the new techniques. We were the last pair in our group to learn our technique. "A scythe? A very nice surprise indeed." Stein let out a low chuckle.

"You two will be learning Witch Hunter. A very powerful technique that is hard to master. It took your father two years to fully perform it." He turned towards Maka and showed her how to hold me, and explained what to feel for in her soul, and when to release the power for the strike.

"We haven't practiced resonating yet," Maka said as Stein started to walk away. "I suggest you try a few times before attempting Witch Hunter." He left for the next group. "Ready Soul?" Maka sounded ready for a fight. "As I'll ever be" I readied myself. "SOUL RESONANCE" we said in unison. I felt our wavelength bond grow.

I felt more powerful than ever. Maka might look weak on the outside, but she definitely had a strong soul. I felt her falter, but she soon righted herself. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka shouted and I felt my blade become four times larger. She swung me left and right a few times for practice. All of the surrounding groups were staring at us. After the fourth swing, I felt myself start to shrink back to normal size. I changed out of weapon form.

"Maka that was amazing!" I said as I high fived her. We weren't the slightest bit winded from the performance.

**Stein's POV**

_How is that possible? There resonance strength is amazing for their first time. Even attempting to perform Witch Hunter drained the energy from her father and I. They each have strong souls. Especially Maka. Just like her mother. They performed Witch Hunter perfectly, and held it for a surprising four swings. Even after two years her father still struggled with doing even that much… They were a perfect match._

**Maka's POV**

I heard slow clapping coming from behind me. I turned to see Stein, walking towards me. He must've been watching us. "Bravo." He said coolly. "I was very pleased with that performance. You two make a great pair. I have high expectations for you." Stein grinned and continues teaching. Soul changed back into a scythe, and we sparred with Kid and Black*Star.

One strike knocked Kid out, but Black*Star stood his ground. I started to get tired after a third attack on Black*Star. I stopped and decided that was enough. By the time Kid recovered, class was over, and we all headed back inside. Kid invited us for dinner, but I was too exhausted. We passed and headed home.

Soul made dinner. I was really tired. On the way home I almost fell asleep holding on to Soul. While we ate, Soul kept talking about how great he felt with all the power from Witch Hunter. I felt bad, not being able to join him in his enthusiasm. I was very proud, but I was surprised at how tired I was. I washed off my plate and headed straight to bed. I heard Soul go to bed almost right after I climbed into bed.

_Maybe he was just as tired, but he masked it… _I fell asleep soon before I could finish my thought.

Hi guys^.^ thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Please follow to stay updated. I reply to all reviews, so I would gladly appreciate them. More chapters coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12 - Study Study Study

**Soul's POV**

We spent the rest of the week doing a report on our new technique. Each pair would have a test on Monday, custom fitted to their new skill. Maka had her report done by Tuesday, and I put mine off. I ended up having her help me because I couldn't get it done in time. On Thursday, we turned them in, then had a group discussion on Soul Resonance.

It was finally Friday. I woke up with a big yawn, and was surprised to find Maka still in bed. I made myself some breakfast, and jumped in the shower. By the time I got out, Maka was already dressed in an orange shirt and a pick jacket, along with a pair of blue jean shorts and pink sandals. The straps of the sandals wrapped up her ankle.

I got dressed, and when I came back out she was finishing a bowl of cereal. I grabbed my book bag and waited for her on the couch. I was dressed in a black muscle shirt with a red plaid button down tee. I left it unbuttoned. My dark blue jeans went well with my black and yellow walking shoes. Normally my outfits didn't match, but I thought I looked pretty good today.

Maka rinsed out her bowl and shoved a bunch of books in her bag. I headed outside and waited for her on the bike. She finally emerged from the apartment and settled in her usual spot. I felt her arms wrap around me, and I revved the bike, then drove off towards the DWMA. Maka seemed kind of off. She didn't say anything to me all morning.

Since we had a test on Monday, all class time today was spent quietly studying and taking notes. Black*Star leaned over to me. "What's wrong with Maka?" he said it a little too loud, and I heard Stein slam his book on the desk. He really loved the peace and quiet, but you sure didn't want to be the one who interrupted it.

"Black*Star," he said, tilting his head down so the lights glared off his glasses "would you please come down and write out chapter 6 of your textbook on the chalk board?" Black*Star rolled his eyes. Chapter six was one of the longest, if not THE longest chapter in our book.

He grabbed his book and started for the stairs that led down to the board. "Oh no, you won't need your book." Stein smiled, "You'll be writing from memory." Black*Star set his book down next to me. He looked _pissed. _Tsubaki looked down out of embarrassment. I noticed Maka covering a smile with her hand.

**Maka's POV**

I woke up with the thought of my father on my mind. I didn't say anything to Soul, for fear he would figure out what was wrong, and then he would want to talk about it. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my lowlife father. I felt bad, not talking to Soul. I decided to buck it up and tell him about it later after we got home.

Black*Star looked so upset. This was the third time he had to write a chapter on the board this year. I giggled softly and covered my smile with my hand. Tsubaki was very embarrassed. A lot of people had turned around to look at the weapon. She slid down even farther when Black*Star wrote on the board "Stein smells like rotten flesh." He signed his 'famous' signature below the insult. Stein didn't notice the board until Black*Star walked back to his seat.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki, you will see me after class." Black*Star held his hands behind his head and took a seat next to Soul. Kid looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The words on the board were written on an angle, and weren't centered.

It was all he could do not to strangle Black*Star then and there. The bell rang. Kid tackle Black*Star who easily kicked him off. "YOU ASSYMETRICAL BASTARD! IT SHOULD BE ON A PERFECT ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DEGREE ANGLE, AND SYMMETRICALLY CENTERED!" As Stein new of Kid's episodes, he sat back and watched Black*Star attempt to keep Kid off his back. Literally.

Soul was laughing hysterically, and I just sat and watched from the doorway. It was quite amusing. "Alright you two, that's enough." Stein stood up, and was about to separate the two, but Black*Star drove a powerful wavelength through Kid. He was thrown against the wall, and blood was spouting from his head.

Tsubaki grabbed Black*Star by the collar and dragged him over to Stein. She was not happy in the slightest bit. Thankfully, it was only Black*Star who received punishment. He had to serve after school detention for a week, cleaning the library. I already knew that Tsubaki would be there helping him. Even though it was his punishment.

I watched as Liz and Patti dragged Kid down the hall to their lockers. The hall was mainly empty now, and Kid was still unconscious. Soul and I waited for Black*Star and Tsubaki. They had to start organizing the library today. We waved goodbye and headed to our lockers. "Some punishment huh?" Soul was looking to start a conversation.

I nodded in agreement. After filling my bag with everything I needed to study, it was extremely heavy. Too heavy to carry. I shut my locker and leaned against it, waiting for Soul to grab his bag. I looked into his eyes and noticed that something was bothering him.

_Maybe he's curious about how I was acting earlier. Well, I'll be sure to tell him immediately about my father when we get home._ He met be my locker. "Maka…. I've been wondering, what was wrong this mor-" I stopped him before he could get the rest out. "I'll tell you when we get home." His eyes perked up a bit, content with the fact I was going to tell him what was wrong.

I began to drag my heavy bag down the hall. _Damn books. Why do you have to be so heavy? _I felt the weight of my bag disappear as Soul picked it up. He gave me his to carry, which was much lighter. I looked inside. Only a pack of gum. _He's going to fail and I'm going to pay the price. Lord Death please knock some sense into this kid, _I prayed, hoping he may change his mind about studying.

He obviously didn't plan on it. I could tell even Soul was having a hard time carrying my bag. He would never admit to it though. We left for home and I prepped myself as much as possible for what was about to come. Whenever I talked about my father too much, I either broke out in tears, or began shouting. I hoped I could control myself, because I didn't want to upset Soul, and I sure didn't want him to see me cry.


	13. Chapter 13 - A New Relationship

**Maka's POV**

We walked in, and I dropped my bag next to the couch. Soul sat down next to me at the dining room table. "Soul, ever since my birthday, I've been thinking a lot about my father." He looked down. I could tell he felt it was his fault, since kissing me was a bad move that probably triggered all this.

'I've struggled with my father all my life. Even when my parents were together. But my problem is that I'm stuck in the past. I need to put the past behind me, I just have to figure out how." He still wouldn't look at me. Thoughts of my father and mother yelling at each other began to creep into my mind. I felt tears begin to to stream down my rosy cheeks.

And of course, right at that moment, Soul decided to look up at me. _Oh, Lord Death why? _I began to cry harder and Soul gave me a comforting hug. After calming myself down, I grabbed some tissues and wiped my face. I felt the tears dry on my face, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Maka, the only way to put this behind you is to move on forward."I thought about it for a few minutes, and realized he was right. "If you ever need to talk about something like this, I'm always here for you. We are partners after all. There's just something about you Maka, I feel like I've known you my whole life." I looked at him astonished at what he'd said.

"Truth Is Soul," My voice cracked as I held back more tears. "I feel the same way about you. I feel like I can tell you anything, and you will always be there to listen, no matter what. Even though I don't like talking about things like my father, I always feel like you want to make sure I'm okay."

**Soul's POV**

_I had no idea she felt like that… _Being the cool guy that I am, I yawned, making it obvious that it was fake, and I slid my around behind Maka's neck, letting my wrist rest on her shoulder. She giggled. That's what I was aiming for. I was glad I could make her laugh at a time like this.

"You know Maka, I could help you put this behind you… but only if you let me." She looked at me confused, then her eyes widened as she realized I was asking her out. She looked down and closed her eyes. A soft smile swept across her mouth.

"Soul, you're a great guy…" _Here comes the rejection… Soul you idiot. You knew she wasn't ready for this. _I kept my mouth shut, waiting for her to finish. She hesitated before she said anything more. "And you're the kind of guy I would love to have help me with something like this." She looked back up at me, her eyes sparkling.

She leaned into my shoulder and I rested my chin on the top of her head. We sat there like that for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes. Maka wriggled out of my grasp and got up. She grabbed her bag and took it to her room. When she came out, her face was glowing with joy, but I could tell she still felt cautious about all this.

I heard my phone beep. I glanced down and noticed it was a text from Kid. He wanted to know if we wanted to come over for dinner. "How about we go over to Kids' for dinner?" I suggested to Maka. "Sure. Let me take a shower real quick though."

For her, a ten minute shower was very quick. Normally she was in the bathroom for half an hour. She dressed herself in a black skirt and wore a white tee that had an image of the Death Skull on it. I put on my track jacket and we headed out to the bike. We sat down, and I started the bike. I felt Maka wrap her arms around me.

Something was different though. It was a good change, and felt like Maka was more comfortable holding on to me. I felt her rest her head on my back. I pulled out with a big smirk on my face, and we headed to Kids.

We pulled in around 4:30.

**Maka's POV**

I took this on a lot easier than I expected. I didn't like gossip, but for some reason I couldn't wait to tell Liz and Patti about what had happened. We found the three standing outside, waiting for our arrival. "Sorry for the short notice, but Liz suggested we go out for dinner. Would that be alright with you guys?" We hadn't even got off the bike yet.

Soul looked over his shoulder at me. "Sounds good to me" I said. He agreed with a nod. "Alrighty then. Where to?" Soul asked. It wasn't until then that I noticed Patti had a basket in her hands. I perked up even more. I loved picnics. "The park" Kid got into his car, and Liz sat in the passenger seat. Patti got in the back and set the basket on the seat next to her.

We made it there before the others, and found a place to sit. The girls had made sandwiches, which were gobbled down immediately. After us girls finished putting things away, we went for a walk and left Soul and Kid by the basket. They were talking about Kid's new technique, Death Cannon.

"You're never gonna believe what happened after we got home from class." No sooner had the words left my lips, then I seen the boys begin walking behind us. Liz lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "What happened?" Just then, Soul came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I've been waiting for this for a while now," he said.

I blushed and the girls giggled. "Oh I get it." Liz looked amazed. Kid was confused. Soul looked down at me. Without taking his eyes off me, he set Kid's mind at ease. "We took our partnership to the next level." Kid's jaw dropped and he ran up in front of us. "BUT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, YOU TWO ARE SO ASSYMETRICAL TOGETHER!" He passed out in another one of his episodes.

Patti started laughing. "I think we better take him home." Liz blushed and dragged Kid to the car. After putting him in the backseat, we said our goodbyes and watched them head for home, with Liz in the driver's seat. "I hope they get home in one piece" Soul said with a chuckle. We continued walking down the path, and the sun began to set.

It was a beautiful evening, which matched perfect with the amazing day.


	14. Chapter 14 - The First Soul

**Maka's POV**

As we continued on down the path, the sky turned from a purple-orange to a dark blue. After a while, we decided to head back to the bike, as it was starting to get late. Soul still had his arm around me, and it felt wonderful to be connected to him like this. I could feel my soul grow stronger, the longer I spent with him.

The lights along the path turned on, illuminating our way back. About halfway to the bike, I heard footsteps behind us. Soul must've too, because I felt him hold me closer. I sensed danger, and turned around to face our follower. A short old man, with a white beard that flowed to his stomach stood crouched over holding a cane. The hair on his chin compensated for the lack of hair on his head.

"Good evening sir." Soul was polite and greeted the man with a smile, even though I could tell he felt something was wrong. The old man snickered and stood up straight. He raised his cane above his head. His eyes shimmered.

I recognized him… but where had I heard of him… I searched the depths of brain. Ah, yes. This was one of our extracurricular assignments. "Time Keeper. Your soul has been corrupted and has turned into a Kishin egg. In the name of Lord Death, I claim your soul to be mine." Soul's hand released from my waist.

He turned into his black and red bladed scythe form. He glimmered from the lights surrounding us. I twirled him above my head, then settled in my battle stance. The old man's cane changed into a staff, with a glowing blue orb at the top. "No young girl, that's where you're wrong. I will be the one to take YOUR soul tonight." He let out a loud laugh, and then began coughing.

I saw Soul appear in the glare of his blade. "Is this guy for real? He sure will be easy to beat." I looked at the eye on his staff. In a cautious voice, I warned Soul. "He's called the Time Keeper for a reason. He can alter the speed and motion of anything around him. It will be hard for us to attack, because its close up combat. If someone like Kid were to fight him though, it wouldn't be as hard because he could shoot from a distance."

Soul nodded and disappeared from my sight. I looked back to the old man, who now had controlled his coughing. The orb on the staff began to glow brighter. I charged, preparing to attack. "Time Warp!" The old man swung the staff in a circle above his head.

A blue force field emanated around our opponent. I tried to stop myself before entering it, but it was no use. I was running to fast to stop myself in time. As soon as I entered, my body felt like lead. Every blink seemed to take an eternity.

Though we were moving slow, the Time Keeper could move very easily, and struck my side with his staff. Thankfully it was my right side, the one that wasn't injured. The time warp didn't affect the speed of pain. I felt the blow immediately and stood up straight. I raised my heavy arms above my head. I heard Soul's voice in my head. _Soul Resonance…_

We began resonating and I took a few more blows to the legs and arms before we reached full power. "Witch Hunter!" I shouted. I took another hit, this time on my wound. Soul's blade slowly cut across the old man's chest, slicing through him like butter. _Why doesn't he move?_

I found out soon enough. Before I could finish slicing him in half, he stepped back, and time flowed normally again. _So he can't use too much energy before releasing the warp… it must drain his power. _I noticed he was bent over, breathing hard. Blood was pouring from the deep cut. A pool soon formed on the ground beneath him.

I charged before he could regain power. I felt something odd. Something was wrong with Soul…. I couldn't place it, and shook the thought out of my mind. The old man launched himself forward, just as I was about to swing down. He took me to the ground and began beating me with his staff.

"Don't you have any other attacks?" I questioned as I brought my feet up between us and kicked him off. I stood up and settled into stance. "You see young meister, as people like me grow old, we lose our powers. Not everyone can stay young forever." He chuckled and began coughing again. I took the opening and deepened the cut.

The blade went straight through him. His body evaporated and a glowing red soul was left. As Soul changed back to his human form, the thought crossed my mind again. _What was that feeling? It was like an inner power that I can't explain…_ My eyebrows knit together in frustration.

**Soul's POV**

I grabbed the soul and swallowed it down. It felt good. I was surprised at how well Maka did with all the hits she took. Of course it was just a staff, no special moves that really had any power to them. I was glad she wasn't hurt, although I felt something spark within me.

_What was that… It made me feel more powerful, no, more confident. There was a difference. I felt it flow through me, taking over my body, then it was gone… just like that. _I noticed Maka looked confused. "Maka…" she started looking frustrated.

"I felt something weird when we used Witch Hunter." She looked at me, searching my eyes for an answer. _So I wasn't the only one._ "I felt it to. It was like a wave of confidence." Her face looked assured, but her eyes looked worried. "We need to talk to Stein about it right away." I decided.

We headed down the rest of the path, and headed home on the bike. We didn't talk much after we got home. I headed straight to bed, and Maka stayed up a while longer, then I eventually heard her bedroom door shut. _Only 98 souls to go, and whatever lies ahead for me tomorrow… I hope this is nothing serious. It's almost like there was another presence inside of me. _

I put everything to the back of mind, and fell asleep long before I heard the first crash of thunder.

Hi guys^.^ sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Maybe you could even lend an idea or two… more chapters coming soon, I PROMISE!


	15. Chapter 15 - Dark Magic

**Maka's POV**

I woke up before Soul, as usual, and began making breakfast. By the time I was setting the plates on the table, I noticed Soul coming out of his room. "Feel anything out of sorts?" He shook his head and sat down. We ate in silence, and I kept thinking about what had happened. Ever since I had used Witch Hunter, I had this odd feeling that flowed throughout my body.

_Why didn't this happen the first time we used it? _I finished my eggs and set my plate in the sink. Leaning against the counter, I waited for Soul to finish so I could do dishes. My stomach began to hurt, and it felt like someone was tying my intestines in knots. I felt my breakfast coming back up to greet me and I ran into the bathroom. "Maka!" I heard Soul in the other room.

He was in the bathroom doorway before I could shut the door. I leaned over toilet, and let it all out. I wiped my face with a towel and reached to flush the toilet. Soul stopped me. "We need to get Stein over here now." I looked down in the water. It wasn't my breakfast. It was a black liquid. No, not a liquid… It was moving.

I looked closer. They were little black worm-like parasites. About an inch long, they had bodies the size of toothpicks. "Those… Those were inside of me?" I started to get scared. There shouldn't be anything like this in me. Nothing had happened in the battle yesterday. "Come on Maka. Leave them there. We'll get dressed and ride over to Steins. Then after we explain we can bring him back here."

We got dressed and headed to Stein's lab as soon as possible. After a few knocks on his door, it finally opened. "Stein its important. We need to talk to you right away." As I spoke, I felt my stomach begin to churn. Oh no… I choked it back.

Stein appeared from behind the door, He noticed me struggling with something and gestured for us to come in. We sat down on his couch and I felt something come up in my throat again. "So what's the emergency?" He began twisting the bolt in his head. I ran into the bathroom, not able to hold it down this time. Both Stein and Soul rushed into the bathroom.

Soul began explaining to Stein what had happened at home, and the night before with Witch Hunter. Stein grinned. "Finally some excitement. I haven't had any lab work like this in quite a while. Though I'm afraid this could be a serious matter." Stein left the bathroom and returned with a test vial and some tweezers. I stayed next to the toilet in case I had to puke again.

**Soul's POV**

I sat down next to the bathroom door. I didn't particularly like the idea of spending the day in the bathroom, but I was worried about Maka. Stein took a few of the black worms and placed them in the vial. "You can stay in here if you want, but I'll be in my lab analyzing these." I couldn't read his expression. I never could.

As he began to leave the bathroom, I felt my stomach start to do flip-flops. _Not me too… _I bent over the toilet and felt everything come out my mouth. The three of us looked in the water. Sure enough, Maka wasn't the only one with disgusting bugs in her.

Stein took a few of the ones that had come out of me. He left mumbling to himself. Maka and I looked at each other. "Soul," She said in a low voice, "I'm really scared." I was too but I definitely was not going to tell Maka that. "I'm sure it'll be alright. It might just be something the old man infected us with, like a hidden power or something."

I hoped the look on my face was as convincing as my words. I had a bad feeling about this. More pain came to my stomach and I leaned over the toilet. The little black worms darkened the water as usual. I flushed and sat down next to Maka. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

**Stein's POV **

_I knew there was an explanation for all of this. There was no way they could've controlled Witch Hunter like that without some kind of help. Why would this affect both of them though… Only Soul has magic in his blood. Of course this is dark magic so its powers are still unknown._

**Maka's POV**

I closed my eyes and was just about to doze off when I felt Soul lean over the toilet again. I opened my eyes. Stein was walking towards us from the living room. He stopped and stood in the doorway. Soul flushed the toilet, and then settled back down next to me.

"Soul, did you know you have dark magic in your family?" Soul was confused. "Both my parents were weapons, there's no magic in my blood." I sat up and puked up more parasites. "How long is this going to last?" I was tired of these things, whatever they were.

"Not long after treatment." Stein handed each of us two little blue pills. We swallowed them down, and I hoped he was right. "Now, Soul, it may not have been your parents. Dark magic can pass through many generations before it decides to take action. For all we know, this might be from your great great grandmother."

"Why would these things be in our bodies though? What does that have to do with the magic?" Soul was very concerned. "Well, being a weapon, magic affects you differently than it would a meister or a human. The parasites formed in your body as to take it over. If they would've, then you would become a hunter of human souls, turning evil."

Stein lit a cigarette, and continued. "This is why your resonance state is so stable and powerful. The magic enhanced your powers, even if you didn't notice it. Because you had never done Soul Resonance before, the first time you performed With Hunter acted as a premature wakeup call to the magic. Which is why the parasites formed the _second _time you resonated."

I thought about all this for a few minutes. "You said it affected Soul in parasite form because he was a weapon." Stein nodded. "I know what you're thinking. It shouldn't affect you like that because you're a meister. Actually, this shouldn't affect you at all, but the bond between you two is so strong that it transferred to you in your last Resonance."

_Great, now Soul's going to think it's his fault, and he'll beat himself up over it. _"Being a meister though, it should affect me differently, right?" Stein took a hit off his cigarette. "Think about it Maka. Though you're a meister, your father is a weapon. You also have weapon heritage. Why it didn't target you as a meister, I'm not sure. It could be you have more weapon heritage than meister."

I'd never thought of that before. _So does that mean I can change into a scythe like my father? _Stein looked content with the results he had uncovered. I could tell we were in for another long weekend.


	16. Chapter 16 - Her own Weapon

**Soul's POV**

"So then can this dark magic be treated?" I had a gut feeling about this. "Unfortunately, it's a trait, not something that can be treated. As far as I know, you will have to learn to control it, and live with it until you die." Stein put his cigarette out in the ash tray in the living room.

I got up and headed to the couch in his living room. Maka got up and followed me out. Stein sat in the swivel chair by his computer, and Maka settled down next to me. "I suppose you wouldn't happen to have any tips on controlling it then?" I began wondering about what would happen if we couldn't keep this under control.

"Unfortunately, I've never dealt with dark magic in weapons, so you're on your own with this one." Stein's expression seemed to darken, like he was in deep thought. "Will we continue puking after the medication wears off?" Maka had been quite quiet until now.

"Yes. The medication keeps any side effects of black magic away for approximately 24 hours. I will give you some every month. Take two every night before you go to bed. Though I'm not sure if it will keep away the strange feeling when you resonate." _At least it keeps us from puking all day. _

Maka leaned back and shut her eyes. A long sigh exited through the small opening between her lips. "Unless you have any more questions, you're free to go home" Stein handed me a medium sized bottle. It was filled with the little blue pills. Maka stood up and stretched. "I do have one more question" she said.

Glancing between Maka and Stein, I noticed Maka had become very serious, and that Stein was grinning. _He probably already knows what she's going to ask him…_ "Would it be possible for me to work on my own, as a meister of my own self? If, of course, I could turn into a scythe." She placed her hands on her hips, and stayed standing up.

Stein's grin widened."I have no doubt about you being able to turn into a weapon, Maka. It may take a while for you to figure out though. After you perfect changing into your weapon form, I'm sure you would be able to become a one person weapon."

"Thank you Stein. We need to get home and study though, so I'm afraid it's time for Soul and I to leave." Maka looked very excited at the news of her weapon heritage. "See you on Monday." Stein said in his sly tone, as he turned toward the screen of his computer.

I followed Maka out the door. This dark magic didn't sound to terrible to handle. But, on the other hand, Maka just found out that she didn't need a partner… I sat on the bike, and Maka hopped on behind me. Revving the engine, we headed home.

Thoughts started blowing through my mind. _Sooner or later she's going to abandon you. That would be so uncool though. Maka wouldn't do something like that… would she? _ "Soul, slow down!" her voice pried the thoughts from my mind. I looked down. I was going way too fast. I didn't even realize I had sped up. I slowed the bike to a stop, and shut it off.

Both of us just stayed sitting on the bike. "Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in her voice. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just got caught up in my thoughts for a second." Not wanting to say anymore, I started the bike and we continued home. I pulled in and Maka got off immediately. We entered the apartment, and I laid down on the couch, closing my eyes.

I soon fell asleep, sprawled out on the couch.

**Maka's POV**

I headed to my room and pulled out my books. With Soul asleep on the couch, now was a perfect time to study. I knew the test wouldn't be hard, I didn't really need my books. It was a test on Witch Hunter, not school subjects. I put my books back and began thinking about Witch Hunter.

The thought of the dark magic came to mind. _Wow… I don't even need a partner… that's really rare. I would never leave Soul though. He means too much to me. I wonder how he feels about all this. He never really said anything to me about it. I noticed that he looked upset when we left Steins… and what was with the reckless driving? What was he thinking about that would make him speed up like that…_

The thoughts kept flooding my mind. I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" It was Soul of course. It had been almost an hour since he had fallen asleep. I walked over and opened the door, then sat down on my bed. I patted the vacant spot beside me. He hesitated, then came over and sat down.

It looked like something was eating at him. "Maka," he started, then laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I laid back and did the same. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I've been thinking about what Stein told you, about your weapon heritage."

I smirked, and raised myself up on one elbow. I stared into his crimson eyes and waited for him to look at me. He glanced up at me, and I noticed how beautiful he really was. His tussled white hair and his beautiful eyes. Even his sharp teeth seemed to have a perfect curve to them. He was very handsome.

"Don't worry. I'm never going to leave you. You are my partner Soul Eater. The only one I feel confident around. After all, we ARE more than partners." I smiled, and he looked assured. I put my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Everything about him was perfect.

After a few minutes, I picked up my head and noticed Soul was looking at me. I moved up closer to his face. For a moment, nothing else seemed to matter but here and now. I became entranced in his gaze, and before I could come back to reality, I felt his lips press against mine. I leaned into it, and I felt my cheeks become a rosy pink.

He pulled back after a few seconds. _Well, he's definitely good at what he does… _I noticed his sharp toothed grin, and set my head back down on his chest. I felt it rise and lower as he breathed in and out. Eventually it slowed, and I figured he had fallen asleep. After a few minutes, I decided to take a short nap. It was only two in the afternoon, but I was exhausted.

With the feeling of his lips still dwelling on mine, I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Break In

**Tsubaki's POV**

I folded my hands and placed them on my lap as I watched Black*Star. He always does extra training before a test. Even though it never really helped. I glanced at the clock. It was two thirty. _I wonder what Maka's up to. _I grabbed my phone and decided to give her a quick call. The phone kept ringing. After a while, it stopped and went to voicemail. _But she always answers her phone… _

I hung up, without leaving a message. Re-dialing, I began to worry. Again, no one picked up. "Black*Star, have you heard from Soul at all?" He stopped in mid sit-up. "No, why ? Is there something wrong?" He continued, counting every time his head touched his knees. "Well, actually.." I hesitated. If I were to tell him I was worried about Maka, he would begin to freak out. He was so protective of her.

I couldn't risk it though. There was still a chance of something being seriously wrong. "Maka won't answer her phone. I'm worried because she always answers, even if she's busy." Black*Star stopped his sit ups and stood up. "Come on Tsubaki, we are going to give them a surprise visit."

We began the short walk to Maka and Soul's apartment. "They weren't signed up for any missions were they?"Black*Star put his hands behind his head as we rounded the corner on their block. "No, but they did have a few extracurricular ones. I don't think they would head out this soon though, with a test on Monday . You know how Maka is about tests."

Surprisingly, Black*Star was taking this very coolly. "She's probably just got her nose stuck in one of those lame books. A big guy like me has no time for reading." He grinned and we continued down the sidewalk

We walked to their door, and Black*Star knocked, then leaned in close to the door. He listened for any movement. After hearing nothing but silence, he tried the doorknob. Of course, it was locked. "HEY DON'T LEAVE THE ALMIGHTY ONE OUT HERE, OPEN UP!" He shouted at the door, starting to get frustrated. _Always so self centered._

"Why isn't anyone opening the door?" I thought out loud. "DON"T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN! YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE A STAR LIKE ME ON YOUR DOORSTEP." I could tell Black*star was getting impatient. "Black*Star they may not be home." He frowned and looked at me. "Soul's bike is still here, they aren't gone."

I backed up as I noticed Black*Star prepare to strike the door. It was no use stopping him, he wouldn't listen to me right now. "YA-HOO" he shouted as he blasted through the door. "How was THAT?" He seemed please with himself. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "At least you didn't break their door." I stepped inside and looked around.

No one was here. "I'm starving" Black*Star said as he ran to the fridge. _I guess we'll have to have them over again for dinner… Knowing Black*Star he will leave them with nothing but a crumb. _I walked down the hall, and noticed Maka's bedroom door was closed. I peeked in Soul's room, he wasn't in there. _That's odd._

I pushed open Maka's door to reveal the two of them asleep on her bed. Maka had her arms wrapped around Soul, and her head was on his chest. Soul had his hand on Maka's back. _Are they… _Just then Black*Star burst through the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" his shouting woke both of them up.

Maka untwined herself from Soul and sat up blushing. I giggled and sat down next to Maka. "DAMN BLACK*STAR A LITTLE PRIVACY WOULD BE NICE SOMETIMES!" Soul stood up and scratched the back of his head, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"We were worried about you. I called Maka to see what she was up to and she didn't pick up. She always does, so I got worried and we came over here." Soul calmed down a little, but he was still furious. "Soul it's fine. Can we go out to the living room please? I don't exactly prefer four people in my bedroom." Maka stood up and headed out the door.

Black*Star and I sat down on the couch, and Soul and Maka sat at the table. "Wait… the door was locked… how'd you guys get in here?" Soul rubbed his eyes and looked at Black*Star for an answer. "I busted through the door." Soul's anger started to build up again. "YOU WHAT?" Black*Star put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Well, I think we should get going" I put a shy smile on my face and stood up. I didn't want things to get hairy. "Why were you two asleep together on Maka's bed?" I was dumbfounded at Black*Star's question. Is he really so dense that he can't see their a couple now?

"Well I guess nothing can stay quiet for too long." Maka said and smiled, her emerald eyes glistening. "WELL CONGRATULATIONS!" Black*Star shouted as it finally hit him. "Come on Black*Star, let's go home so I can make you some dinner." I started for the door and waved goodbye to my friends.

Black*Star soon followed at the sound of food. We left and headed home.

**Maka's POV**

"Well it's certainly been a long day." I got up and locked the door, then headed to the fridge. It was time to start dinner, so I decided to make some leftover chicken. I soon realized that our food supply had all but run out. "Black*Star sure is a pig" I said as I pulled out what was left of the chicken. Soul hadn't said much since we woke up.

"Are you alright Soul?" He was staring off into space, it looked like he was in deep thought. He pried himself out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about all this stuff with the magic." I had to admit I couldn't get it off my mind either. I heated up the chicken in the oven and we ate in silence.

Soul did dishes and I decided to take a shower. As I stripped down, I noticed there were still parasites in the toilet from earlier. I flushed the toilet, and got in the shower. After a few minutes, I began thinking about our other two extracurricular missions. We should head out soon, and get them over with.

_I'll talk to Soul about it later._

**Soul's POV**

I sat on the couch waiting for Maka to get out of the shower. I didn't turn on the TV or anything. I just sat there staring at the blank screen. _I wonder if there's anything we can do about the magic. Stein didn't say anything about reversing it, but the pills reduce its side effects. Maybe there's a way to get rid of it. _I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I heard the bathroom door open.

She came out to the living room a few minutes later wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts. I decided to get changed and got into some loose sweats and an old tee. "Hey Soul," I heard Maka say as I came out from my room.

"I was thinking. We have two more missions to make up for being gone. Both of them are in Europe, where Black*Star can't barge in and interrupt us." I laughed softly and sat down beside her on the couch. I liked where this was going. I put my arm around her and stared into her eyes.

There was something about them that made her look so passionate and caring, but there was a hint of strength pride as well. Twisting her hair between my fingers, I put my head back and looked at the ceiling. "So," I said as I leaned a little closer to her. "When do we leave?"

She smiled and let out a long breath. "How does Tuesday sound?" That was a lot sooner than I expected. "It sounds like you're eager to get out of here" I flashed a toothy grin. She giggled and yawned. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen where I had put the pills.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" I pulled out four of the pills and grabbed a glass of water. I took a sip and swallowed two of them. Maka got up and came over to me. Handing her the glass and the pills, I thought about tomorrow.

"I didn't really think about anything to do." Maka dumped the remaining water and stretched. "Well I think we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." She yawned again. "Me too." It was still pretty early. Even with the two naps I had taken, I was still tired. We turned off the lights and headed down the hall.

As I opened the door to my room, I heard something hit the floor behind me. I couldn't see anything but I knew it was Maka. "Sorry. I just tripped over my feet. I'm alright." I heard her voice and I turned on the light in my room so we could see. She was standing up and rubbing her elbow.

"Well on that note," I stepped over to her and placed my hand on her cheek. It was warm and I felt it grow warmer. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Maka." My hand slid from her cheek and we headed to our rooms. "See you in the morning" I heard her say as I shut my door.


	18. Chapter 18 - Disturbing Nights

**Maka's POV **

I woke up around one in the morning. I heard Soul yelling in his room. I got up and went into his room, not even bothering to knock. He was thrashing below his covers. "SOUL" I shouted. He stopped moving and his eyes opened. "Maka?" I sat down next to him. "You were shouting in your sleep, so I rushed over here."

Just then I realized the feeling of a tear on my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about. What time is it?" He sat up and squinted at his clock. "Sorry for startling you and waking you up." He rubbed his face.

"Are you alright?" he said as he wiped another tear from my eye. I didn't know why I was crying. Soul was fine. _Stop crying he's going to think you're worried about him. _Even though I actually was, I didn't want him to know that. "Yeah my eyes are just watering a lot. They're really dry." I lied. Soul groaned and laid back down.

It wasn't until now that I noticed he didn't have his shirt on. _I didn't know he slept without a shirt…_ "I have a massive headache" he growled and rubbed his forehead. I had a weird feeling that he was going to have another nightmare. I stood up and started to head for his door. "Come here." I heard him say as I grabbed the doorknob.

I seen him motion for me to lay down beside him. "No, Soul. That's where I draw the line. Get some sleep okay?" I left, regretting laying beside his warm body. I knew he would never try anything, but it was too soon for that. I went back to bed, only to be woken up and hour later.

He was yelling again. This was repeated twice more that night. By the fourth time, I was used to getting up and going over to wake him up. But this time he remembered what the dream was. It was four in the morning, and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize it was the same dream, every time."He yawned and sat up. "I'm standing in a dark room, and I here you yelling my name. You sound like you're in pain, and you're crying. I can't see anything, and I start yelling to let you know I was there, and that it would be ok. Then everything goes white and I wake up. I can't stand not knowing where you are, and not being able to comfort you. I feel helpless and I feel like I let you down."

"Well then I will stay in here with you, so you know where I am." Soul smiled, thinking I was going to lay down. I left and returned with a blanket and a chair. "Maka you will never be able to sleep on that." I sat down and pulled the blanket over me. "When I had nightmares, you did the same thing. I'm only returning the favor."

He sighed and lay down, knowing he couldn't change my mind. I fell asleep sooner than I thought I would. It was quiet for the rest of the night.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I threw my blanket on my bed and walked out to the kitchen to see a wet haired fully dressed Soul making breakfast. Dragging the chair behind me, I set it down and sat down. "I've been awake for a couple hours" he said as he brought over two plates.

"I see you already took a shower." I said as I shoved a fork full of egg into my mouth. "Yeah, I got changed praying you wouldn't wake up." He grinned. _You could've just changed in the bathroom… _I finished my breakfast and took our plates to the sink. After doing dishes I got dressed and came out with one of my books.

**Soul's POV**

I sighed and sat down on the couch. _Soul you really are an idiot. That move you made last night was so uncool, she's obviously not ready for anything like that. Just take it slow, and go at her pace. _I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "You should read a book or something. Keep your mind occupied." Maka seemed to notice I was bored.

"Let's take a walk." I headed for the door and noticed Maka still sitting at the dining room table. "Come on Maka." She finally closed her book and got up. "What the…" I looked at the door lock. It was busted. "Black*Star must've broke in when he busted the door open." It still locked but it was loose. I unlocked it and it fell onto the floor. "Looks like we're gonna have to go get a new lock"

Maka and I decided to go to the store and get one. When we got back, I put it in and made sure it worked. Maka texted Tsubaki and told her to tell Black*Star not to barge in anymore. "Ok. NOW do you want to take a walk?" I opened the door, gesturing for her to go out ahead of me. "Sure, why not? We could use a little fresh air." She stepped outside, and I shut the door behind me.

We headed to the park, this time without the worries of running into any potential enemies. There weren't a lot of people there. We spent most of the day there, mainly talking about school and when we were going to head out on Tuesday.

After the sun began to set, we headed home. Maka reburied her nose in her book, and I was tired, so I went to bed. I fell asleep thinking about last night. It wasn't long before the dream began again.

**Maka's POV**

After I finished a few more chapters, I decided to go to bed. I put my down on the table and shut the lights off, and made sure the door was locked. I headed for my room, but before I could reach the door, I heard Soul yelling. _Again? When is this going to stop? _I turned and went into his room. I woke him up for the fifth time.

"Same dream?" I asked him, grabbing his hand to calm him down. This was the worst he had looked. He was cold, but sweating. "I'll go get the chair." I got up and headed towards the door. I could feel it in my back from sleeping in the chair the night before. Soul wouldn't let go of my hand. "I'm not letting you sleep in that chair again. I remember how I felt the day after I slept in it."

I hesitated. "It's fine if you don't want to sleep right next to me, just don't sleep in that chair." I knew I wasn't getting out of this one. I got changed and crawled in under the covers with him. "Thank you. I know you didn't want to but I don't want to see you sleep in that chair." I nodded and closed my eyes.

This was the last place I wanted to be right now. It was better than the chair though. I could feel the warmth from his body. It was a cold night… _Stop it. You're not going to even think about… _I pushed my thoughts away and snuggled up next to him, with my back to his chest. A few minutes later I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

_This is too much… way too much… _It's not like I didn't enjoy it, but something told me this wasn't right. Oh well, he was happy and content, and this way I knew right away if he was dreaming. I fell asleep in no time, and decided to confront him about this in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19 - Another New Relationship

**Sunday afternoon: Kid's POV**

_Damn _My hair wouldn't stop falling into place asymmetrically. I finally got it fixed and came out to see the girls painting their nails at the dining room table. Except, Patty had fallen asleep. I looked at Liz. She truly was a beautiful young woman. _No… it's not right. But you're never going to stop thinking like that until you tell her how you feel._

She looked up at me and smiled. She finished her nails and put the bottles of polish back in her room. As she came back out, I figured it was as good a time as any to tell her. "Liz I.." I stopped after I heard her start to say something. "You first." She said. _I wonder what she was going to say? _

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. "Well, it's about my feelings towards you." Her eyes got wide and she didn't say anything. "Over the past few weeks, I've realized that through the years, you've put up with so many of my episodes. And throughout all of them, I've noticed how sweet and kind hearted you are. I'm beginning to think of you as more than a partner or friend."

I let out a long silent breath and heard a soft snore come from Patty. Liz looked flustered. _Great now your relationship between Liz is going to be awkward, so that means its asymmetrical from Patty's and mine._ My eye started twitching and the thought soon was swept from my mind. "Kid, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while." She sat down and looked at her nails.

"You certainly have your moments… but you're a real nice guy. When Patty and I were on the streets, there were never guys as caring as you. After all you were the one who took us in. I feel the same way about you." I was very shocked at her response. "R-Really?" she nodded.

Things went much better than I expected.

**Monday Morning: Soul's POV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Maka. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be too happy about that… It was six. I didn't remember waking up other than right after I fell asleep… So I guess that was good. I pulled my arms from around her small warm body and got out of bed. After stretching I put a shirt on and pulled the blankets up to Maka's shoulders.

She was so cute when she slept. Not long after I started making breakfast, I heard the shower turn on. I ate my breakfast and left Maka a plate on the table. After I finished, I headed to my room and got dressed in an orange tee with a black leather jacket. I put on a thin black headband and some old jeans.

I heard the shower turn off and put on my black vans. I sat o my bed and thought for a few minutes. _So tomorrow we're going to Europe… Paris and Madrid. I've always wanted to see Paris. _It was 6:45. We needed to get going or we would be late for class. I exited my room to find Maka eating the breakfast I left for her at the table.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with an image of a soul on it. She had a grey jacket on with white shorts and blue flats. Her hair was in her usual pig tails and I noticed she was wearing the necklace that the girls had gotten for her. She finished and did dishes. I sat down with my bag in my hand, waiting for her to finish.

"Soul, about last night…"she paused waiting for me to look at her. I glanced up at her and noticed her hesitate before finishing. "You talk in your sleep." I was relieved she hadn't said anything about my arms around her. _I didn't know I talked in my sleep…_

**Maka's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to tell him what i wanted. Deep down, a part of me wanted to be connected to him like this. And it wasn't his fault, I could've just stayed on one side of the bed. "Come on, we need to get going or we will be late." He said as he grabbed my bag for me and headed out to the bike. I followed, closing and locking the door behind me.

We headed to school and passed Black*Star and Tsubaki on the way. We pulled in around seven and dropped off our stuff in class, then took a look at the mission board. There weren't a lot of new ones. We went back to class, waiting for our friends to get there. Black*Star and Tsubaki finally came in and sat down.

Soul was talking to Black*Star about the busted lock. I turned to Tsubaki. "I'm worried about Soul. He's been waking up in the middle of the night yelling because of a nightmare. He said he's in a dark room, and hears me calling for him. Apparently it sounds like I'm in pain, then he wakes up. I have to be in the room with him in order for him to not have the dream."

I explained to her about the dark magic and what had happened. "Do you think that would have any effect?" she thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't. Otherwise you would be dreaming too. Are you going to train yourself to be your own weapon?" I shook my head. "I could never leave Soul. He's too nice of a guy to pass up for a partner."

Just then I noticed Kid and his weapons coming through the door. I waved to my friends. "Are they… are they holding hands? Kid and Liz I mean." Tsubaki whispered. I looked closer. Sure enough. "Liz must've told him. Good for her" I said with a smile. I noticed Tsubaki put on one of her fake smiles.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki never really talked about herself. She was always helping other people with their problems. "Oh… It's nothing. Just thinking about the test." I could tell she wasn't being truthful. I didn't want to pressure her though. Liz and Patty sat on the other side of Tsubaki, and Kid sat next to Black*Star.

I heard them peppering Kid with questions. Liz explained everything that happened last night. She said that they decided to start things off slow. "Well good to hear! I was gonna ask you if you had said anything to him." Tsubaki said. I looked at Soul and noticed he was looking at me. "What?" I said, a little too defensively

"Just thinking about tomorrow." He smiled and for a moment it was like just the two of us in the room. We just stared at each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The bell rang and Stein walked in. "Today you will have a test on your most recent technique…" He rambled on about the standard rules. I made a note to tell him that Soul and I were heading to Europe tomorrow.

The tests were passed out. There weren't a lot of questions. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but Soul seemed to be struggling with it. He glanced over at my paper, and a scalpel went flying past. "Watch it Soul, or next time I won't miss." Soul returned to his own paper with a frown. _At least he didn't have to write out a chapter on the board… that would be SO embarrassing. _

I was done in a few minutes, and after class ended, we all handed them to Stein on our way out. I pulled Soul aside and motioned for our friends to go on without us. They waved goodbye, and I waited for the last of the students to exit. "Stein" I called out to him as he headed to the other side of the room on his chair.

**Soul's POV**

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to Europe for our extracurricular missions. We're leaving tomorrow and will be gone for two weeks." _TWO WEEKS? _My jaw dropped. I didn't know we were going to be gone that long, hell it may even get kind of awkward with nothing to do after we finish our missions…

"Ah good to hear you leaving so soon. Not that I would want to get rid of such a determined girl like you." A small smile formed on Stein's lips. "On the other hand, I want you two to be careful. I'm not sure what the effects will be when you resonate again, so be prepared for something out of sorts to happen." We both knew he was talking about the Dark Magic.

I felt so guilty about Maka being a victim of it as well. "Well, see you later" Maka said with a smile and we left to the hallway. We found Kid and his weapons by our lockers. Patty was giggling at a poster with a kitten on it, and Liz was leaning against the wall next to Kid, who had his eyes closed.

"Hey guys." I greeted them and put my books in my locker. Patty meowed like a cat "Good job Patty" Liz smiled then looked at Maka and I. "We were wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come out to dinner with us. You know, to celebrate." I noticed Kid was actually smiling. That was a change.

"Sorry guys, but we'll have to pass. Soul and I are headed to Europe tomorrow for a few extra missions to make up the time I spent in the infirmary." Patty came over and stood on the other side of Kid. "How long will you guys be gone?" Kid opened his eyes and stood up. "About two weeks. A little vacation I would say." I closed my locker and glanced at Maka. She had her bag over her shoulder.

We parted ways and the three left, walking home. We headed outside, and Maka waited while I pulled the bike around. She got on, and we headed for home. I was hungry, and couldn't wait for dinner. "We should stop at the store real quick for food. Seeing as how Black*Star ate us out of house and home." I could barely hear Maka over the roar of the engine.

We soon pulled in to the parking lot. I waited next to the bike while Maka went inside. I wasn't quite the shopping type. Even if it was just food. A few minutes later I seen her emerge from the store, placing the few bags of groceries in her book bag. I started the bike and waited for her to get on.

She got on and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at the feel of her being so close, and we rode off home. As we pulled in, I noticed Kid by our door. "My father wanted me to give you these" He handed us two envelopes. "Well I need to get going, I don't want to keep Liz and Patty waiting." He rode off on his skateboard.

"What are these?" I was confused. Why would we be getting mail from Lord Death? "They're our ID's. Instead of airline tickets or passports, weapons and meisters get ID cards for flying. And we're always first class." That was a definite plus. "Stein must've told Lord Death. I was going to go get them in the morning, but now we don't have to."

I unlocked the door to the apartment, and held the door open for Maka. "Thanks" she said as she went inside. I shut the door and plopped myself on the couch. "Hey no problem, that's just what cool guys do." I smirked and decided to help unload groceries.

There was stuff for sandwiches, and snack for the beginning of the trip. "We'll pick up some more while we're there. I just wanted to bring some in case we don't get out to go shopping for a while." I nodded and made myself a sandwich. Maka put the snacks on the counter and made herself a sandwich as well.

"No mayonnaise?" I was outraged. What good is a sandwich without mayo? "Eww no. Why would I get mayonnaise?" I sighed. "It's the best. Especially on sandwiches." I smiled and took a bite. It was ok, but it would've been one hundred percent better with mayo.

The rest of the evening was very quiet, and we just say around mostly. We got our stuff ready to go, so we wouldn't have to pack in the morning. I went to bed before Maka, and after she got changed, she came in and slipped under the covers. I was surprised. I figured she was going to sleep in her own room. I didn't even ask her to stay in my room…

"Thanks Maka." She curled up next to my bare chest. I was going to put my arms around her, but I hesitated and pulled back, remembering how tense she was when I did that last night. "It's alright. I don't mind" her soft voice was so soothing. I wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep, without a single worry on my mind.


End file.
